Pour un flan
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS devenu fiction.  Un soir, tard, très tard dans la nuit, une rencontre incongrue se fait entre deux hommes, si différents, le destin les réunis à cause ou grâce à leur seule et unique passion commune, un flan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** Hu je suis en pleine période Cross Over je crois, les idées viennent par dizaine, donc cette idée est toute bête, mais dans ma tête c'est affreusement mignon, donc, je vous le partage et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. Alors sinon, c'est un OS en ce moment, mais je sens qu'il va tourner en fiction, enfin il reste en ce statut tant que je n'aurais pas écrit la suite sur papier ^^. Mais je tiens à dire qu'elle ne termine quand même pas en queue de poisson.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Un soir, tard très tard dans la nuit, dans un des rare combini encore ouvert à cet heure là de la nuit (ou du matin), une rencontre des plus improbable se fit. Qui aurait pu deviner que ces deux hommes complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre aurait pu se rencontrer à cet heure là, de la nuit de ce jour, et surtout côte à côté pour s'emparer du même article?

Un article d'ailleurs très peu priser, mais un vrai délice pour ces deux-là, en tout cas assez adorer pour qu'ils se lèvent, qu'ils quittent leur nid douillé, qu'ils avancent dans le froid à la quête d'un combini ayant cet article encore ouvert.

Quel est donc cet article si prisé? Un flan, un flan d'une couleur orangé de la même saveur, flan délicieusement et finement nappé par des copeaux de noix de coco, un flan noyer dans un doux coulis de menthe forte coulissant doucement entre l'aliment et le pot en plastique transparent, le tout percher sur deux lamelles craquantes de chocolats parfumés à la cerise pour l'une et à la noisette pour l'autre.

Ce dessert particulier est de préférence à consommer froid, donc juste après achat, n'est prisé que par de fins connaisseurs, étant donner que l'emballage en plastique rend, le coulis vert pétant sur l'orange du flan lui même, aux acheteurs un physique d'une couleur très peu ragoutante, seuls les rares personnes prenant la peine de prendre le produit dans sa main et de lire la notice d'ingrédient peuvent alors en découvrir sa magnificence, l'explosion multiple de saveur incongrue, ce gout attractif sur le bout de la langue que l'on souhaite garder longtemps... très longtemps.

Ces deux hommes voulant sentir ce magnifique mélange sur leurs papilles, c'étaient levés par envie subite, envie subite ayant bien sur une raison, une envie de calme et de réconfort.

Deux hommes aussi différents ayant ce flan des plus étranges pour seule passion commune.

Celui à gauche ayant poser sa main droite sur le packtage en carton couleur peau de kiwi, de la dernière splendeur était un jeune homme de 17 années que beaucoup de personnes craignent fortement, ont peur de lui, même prononcé son nom fait frissonner le monde de peur qu'il apparaisse tel un démon des enfers, les gens ont peur de lui, peur de sa voix railleuses s'adressant à nous pour mieux nous exploiter sous contrainte d'avoir notre plus grand secret dévoilé aux yeux des autres. Un homme sachant ce qu'il veut, et là en l'occurrence le flan, et ayant ce qu'il veut grâce à son intelligence hors du commun et sa capacité extrême de trouver nos plus grandes faiblesses.

Des cheveux blond décoloré, un peu long dans leur style, en arrière en piques, des yeux fins avec de petites iris noir brillant de machiavélisme, et lui donnant un aspect d'autant plus sinistre lorsque ses yeux sont fermés aux trois quarts. Des oreilles pointues et douteuses où sont perchés une multitude d'anneaux en argent, des lèvres fines cachant une mâchoire spectaculaire où sont alignés des dents de requins. Une taille moyenne laissant place à un corps fin, long de muscles noueux.

Je jeune homme était habillé de façon simple, une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur ses clavicules et haut du torse, très froissé et pleine de plis, qu'on devine avoir trainer par terre en boule, quelques chaines à ses poignets, un pantalon noir visiblement bas de son uniforme de lycéen, une paire de chaussure noir ciré, et un chewing gum claquant entre ses lèvres.

Comme le second, notre blond est lui aussi l'être le plus célèbre de son école, le lycéen de Deimon, maintenant connut pour son équipe de Football américain, et anciennement connut (même si c'est toujours d'actualité) pour un examen d'entrée des plus facile. Et comme vous l'avez deviné facilement, le lycéen se nomme du nom célèbre, Youichi Hiruma , homme tyrannique dingue d'armes à feux, viseur hors pairs (on ne compte pas Kid...), portant une adoration au football américain, roi du poker, cet homme à qui on ne répond pas et qu'on évite de regarder dans les yeux.

Pourtant notre second jeune homme ne le connait pas, il n'en a même jamais entendu parlé, son lycée se trouve presqu'à l'opposer du sien, mais qu'étrangement ce combini est un des plus proches de chez les deux garçons. Il est aussi de caractère diamétralement opposé, doux, gentil, affectueux, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, mais aussi très fort étant donner qu'il tient de meilleur kendoka lycéen du Japon (pour la deuxième année consécutive).

Le jeune homme placé à la gauche de l'article tant convoité et ayant la main droite sur le carton de ce dernier, est un jeune homme au visage encore légèrement arrondis par l'enfance, mais avec de fort traits virils, des yeux clairs en amande qu'on peut parfois voir pétiller d'étincelles de jeunes filles, des cheveux d'une couleur argenté lui tombant gracieusement dans le cou, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des larges épaules et robustes, une taille plus haute que le blond de bien 6 centimètres.

Un jeune homme de grande sensibilité, cachant sa véritable nature sous un masque de virilité presque imposer par sa mère. Un jeune homme aimant pour de vrai des belles histoires d'amours, lire es shojos au chaud dans son lit, les fleurs et les gâteaux sucrés, la broderie et le tricot, un jeune homme d'apparence très masculine au cœur de jeune fille.

Pourtant, ce soir là, notre jeune homme au cœur pur, habillé d'un pull tombant rayer blanc et gris clair avec un col en v, ainsi qu'un jean et des baskets, ce jeune homme du nom de Asuka Masamune n'avait pas envie de lâcher ce merveilleux dessert. Une fois de plus sa mère avait instauré une règle stupide dans l'établissement pour but d'éradiquer toutes traces d'otomen de celui-ci. Asuka avait levé la voix contre elle, la première fois depuis presque toujours, il s'était fâché et bouillonné encore derrière son regard perdu dans le vide, il avait aussi à ce moment vraiment besoin de ce dessert, de cet alimentation sucré qu'il ne pouvait manger devant sa mère et ses connaissances, sauf en montrant un visage dégouté de tant de sucre dans la bouche, alors que réellement il était entrainé dans un tourbillon de saveurs. Seul ce dessert pouvait lui faire oublier l'interaction ayant eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Il aurait peut-être put se cuisiner n'importe quel merveilleux gâteaux, mais non.

Il avait besoin de celui-là précisément. Il n'en mangeait pas souvent même s'il en raffolait, il gardait ce précieux flan pour calmer ses grandes fureurs sourdes ou pour les très grandes occasions , il voulait que ce flan à part garde quelque chose d'à part par rapport aux autres.

Il resserra alors sa prise sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Hiruma à côté lui, n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un essaye de lui prendre son envie sous son nez, enfin les personnes faisant cette erreur lui rendait rapidement le dû et s'excusait plus bas que terre, il lança alors au garçon à côté un drôle de regard puis grinça doucement:

- Hey, fuckin' inconnu, lâche-ça!

Il resserra lui aussi son étreinte sentant l'autre se contracter un peu, et de tirer un peu de son côté.

Je jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne lui répondit pas, il semblait hypnotiser par le flan, obséder par celui-ci, ce qui ne manqua pas de légèrement perturber notre démon et aucune émotion ne transpercer son masque de froideur.

Mais le quaterback voulait ce flan, et ce n'est pas un "petit" jeunot qui allait l'empêcher de prendre ce qu'il voulait, il prit alors son portable de sa main libre, tapota certaines choses, et s'arrêta, il ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme, sa jolie tête ne lui disait rien non plus, même sa mémoire phénoménale ne l'aidait pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna une autre fois vers l'homme plus grand que lui.

- Hey fuckin' suicidaire, c'est quoi ton prénom?

Oui, Youichi Hiruma est peut être le maitre des enfers, mais s'il ne sait rien d'une personne, il peut que très difficilement trouver des choses. Notre jeune kendoka profita de ce même instant d'inattention pour lui dérober le précieux dessert, le dernier de l'étalage (mais sans oublier de s'excuser doucement), il paya l'article au marchand alors que le démon avait fait un arrêt sur image. Comment osait-il lui arracher ce qu'il voulait? se demanda-t-il en fureur. Ses petits yeux se rétractèrent tel un chasseur mettant sa proie au centre d'une cible, il revient ensuite à lui lorsque la porte du magasin se referma sur le plus grand, il étouffa un juron et se mit à sa poursuite, par où le gaillard était partit? Il tourna la tête à gauche de la rue, personne, puis à droite où il vit une ombre disparaitre à un tournant, sans réfléchir, le démon se mit à courir.

Lorsqu'il eut payé, et après être sortit du magasin, Asuka n'avait pas non plus réfléchit longtemps avant de se mettre à courir, il avait ressentis un très désagréable frisson le long de son échine, il s'entit que cet homme allait le poursuivre pour ce qu'il serrait égoïstement contre son ventre, il sentait la fureur qui courrait derrière lui, il lui fallait un parc pour être tranquille. Il se dirigea alors automatiquement vers celui qu'il connaissait le mieux pas très loin, il le connaissait parfaitement car c'était à un certain endroit dans celui-ci qu'il se posait pour faire des activités qui devaient être garder secrètes aux yeux de beaucoup. Ce garçon blond lui faisait un peu peur, il aurait surement pu se débarrasser facilement de lui avec un bâton, mais cette aura malfaisante qui émanait de cet homme à part ne l'incitait pas non plus à essayer de se battre contre lui et de plus Asuka n'était pas de nature violente.

Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du lui répondre, et lui donner son nom, mais son air nerveux et légèrement psychopathe lorsqu'il regardait son portable lui avait dicté sa conduite. Il entra enfin dans le parc de sa connaissance, prit le chemin relativement fréquenter que par lui, et disparut dans la végétation lorsque Youichi arriva à l'entrée.

Il souffla un peu, il allait s'avancer n'importe où lorsque son cerveau reprit le contrôle sur sa bestialité. Il regarda au alentour. Pourquoi chercher n'importe où alors qu'il était facile de suivre quelqu'un dans une ville? se dit-il en repérant des caméras de surveillance. Il ouvrit son portable d'un geste brusque, tapota quelques codes et adresses, pour se retrouver enfin connecter sur la caméra la plus visible, il rembobina la vidéo de quelques minutes, pour repéré le chemin, il suivait le jeune homme courir vers une direction et suivit la même. Lorsqu'il se mit sur celui-ci il changea de caméra, le garçon s'était arrêté sur un ban en pierre plutôt large, il y avait un lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement la scène, il commençait à manger!

Il ferma son portable et le mit dans sa poche, il fit attention de ne pas se prendre de racines, et arriva quelques secondes plus tard à l'endroit. A là vue du jeune homme sa fureur pour lui disparut en une mili-seconde.

Il était sur la droite du ban, ses mains étaient contre la pierre à l'arrière et ses longues jambes étendus devant lui, son visage ayant maintenant une expression douce, était relevé et examinait le ciel. Les yeux du démon se tournèrent directement vers le pot au milieu du ban à côté du jeune homme à la belle allure, la petite cuillère en plastique qui composait avec le packtage était contre la paroi en plastique du pot, la point de celle-ci légèrement enfoncé dans une moitié encore pleine du dessert.

Hiruma souffla une nouvelle fois, et sourit, il avança doucement vers le jeune homme et son ban, il s'assit à la gauche du pot, et le prit entre ses longs doigts fins, il jeta un œil au jeune homme qui n'avait bougé d'un iota, et la seule chose qu'on entendait de lui était le son de son souffle passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Sans un mot il avala la fin du contenu du pot, il en apprécie tous les grammes, toutes les saveurs, sans l'inconnu à ses côtés, il aurait sans douter lécher son doigt qui aurait raclé le fond du récipient.

Il se mit ensuite dans la même position que le jeune homme, il fut surpris d'entendre le garçon jusqu'alors silencieux prendre la parole dans une voix grave pleine de douceur, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je savais que vous alliez me retrouver, dit-il simplement.

Le blond aux oreilles pointus attendit quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais certain d'en avoir si je te suivais, répondit-il avec sa voix railleuse.

Asuka ne note pas l'utilisation du tutoiement envers sa personne, au début il voulait manger tout le pot, mais vers la moitié il s'était arrêté, sa vrai nature avait refait surface, il s'était calmé, il avait regardé la moitié encore pleine et l'avait déposé à côté, il avait été certain que le plus petit allait le retrouver, de plus il n'avait pas envie de se sentir si méchant, peut être que ce garçon là aussi en avait besoin pour calmer une colère, un stresse, ou autre. Il s'était sentit mauvais d'avoir essayer de lui retirer complètement cette parcelle de plaisirs.

Il tourna son regard vers le garçon à ses côtés, celui-ci avait fermé ses yeux, il lui montrait un visage plus serein que celui contracté qu'il avait vu avant, il était vraiment beau dans son style, beau de quelque chose de malfaisant.

Hiruma réfléchissait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas torturé comme d'habitude il l'aurait fait? Ce visage si pure regardant les étoiles lui avait sapé toutes ses forces. Mais au moins, il avait mangé ce dessert, il en avait besoin, ce dessert l'avait calmé, car le lendemain, il devait prendre l'avion direction le Chrismas Ball, il avait eut besoin de lui pour déstresser, Youichi est un démon certes, mais un démon ayant lui aussi des craintes, même bien caché il restait humain avant tout.

Mais il réfléchissait aussi, était-ce à cause du dessert qu'il était aussi tranquille? Ou la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés y faisait pour quelque chose? Il voulut ensuite poser une autre question, non pas lui poser une question mais il voulait avoir des informations précises pour pouvoir rajouter un nom à son carnet noir (qu'il n'avait pas sur lui exceptionnellement), il ne voulait plus non plus qu'une dessert si précieux (ou autres choses) se fassent dérober ainsi devant son nez, ce qu'avait fait le beau jeune homme avait été un crime, et il devait le payer, comme les autres, pourquoi serrait-il le seul à éviter la sentence? Il ouvrit alors les yeux, il ouvrit les yeux sur du vide.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait disparut, le pot du dessert aussi, il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer, ni partir. Il regarda le ciel et ricana, sa vengeance ne sera que plus terrible.

Une rencontre qu'il oubliera surement bien vite et ingrate se dit-il car en fin de compte il ne savait pas s'il voulait le retrouver ou pas.

Il se leva et repartit, tout en essayant d'oublier cette légère douleur qui lui tirer au niveau de la cage thoracique.

**

* * *

**

**Alors? Perso j'aime beaucoup (heum...)**

**Il y aura sans doute une suite, mais pour l'instant ça reste un OS.**

**Reviews? ^.^  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** HU je l'avais à moitié promis donc voilà une seconde partie pour cette fiction ^^ (qui vous a plus j'espère) hi par contre y'a du spoile sur la fin de Eyeshield 21... (rajouter après) ah bah... en fin de compte l'OS d'origine tourne à la fiction , tant mieux diront certains, merde diront d'autres, pourquoi dons laisser les choses à la surface? Par contre je pense pas que la fin soit une grosse surprise pour tout le monde xD, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain de cette étrange et curieuse rencontre, notre jeune blond, Hiruma Youichi, était assit dans un avion ayant pour direction les États-Unis, avec son équipe pour aller se battre contre les meilleurs équipes lycéennes de football américain du monde.

Notre démon avait passé la nuit à mettre de nouvelles tactiques au point, pour la simple et bonne raison que le sommeil avait eut beaucoup de mal à venir. Dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux plus de trois secondes, les images qu'il avait vu dans le parc venaient s'inscrire profondément derrière ses prunelles, chose qui était très rare et inhabituelle. D'habitude, les seules choses qui venaient se coincer là, était soit la tronche de ses géniteurs, dans lesquels cas il préparait tout un programme pour les éviter, car le pressentiment qu'ils revenaient d'un voyage d'affaire ou autre était très puissant et pour la plupart des cas juste.

Soit, c'était le visage de personnes potentiellement intéressantes pour son équipe, comme lorsqu'il avait vu Sena faire son bond dans le wagon du métro, et lorsque ça arrivait, il mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Par contre là, il avait été très étonnant pour lui de ne pouvoir sortir cette image de son cerveau, ce visage si innocent à la lumière du lampadaire et de la lune. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans son équipe tout de même, de plus il était trop tard, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit un lycéen.

Assit dans son fauteuil extra-moelleux de première classe, il se remit confortablement dedans et réfléchit en regardant le dessus des nuages sur lesquels l'avion passait, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier cette stupide rencontre? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Il commençait à légèrement somnoler lorsqu'il l'idée lui vint, il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux après l'illumination, il regarda ses camarades, voisins et esclaves un par un. Et sans que les autres ne comprennent ce changement de personnalité, il partit dans un gros fou rire. Mais pas un fou rire qui donne aux autres envies de le rejoindre, c'était un fou rire macabre, presque psychopathe. Si on regardait à l'extérieur à ce moment là, on pouvait même percevoir le ciel s'assombrir de façon irréelle, et le bas des vitre gelée à l'extérieur.

Il fallut aux autres occupants de l'avion très peu de temps pour qu'il y est un silence complet que seul le rire briser. A ce moment, aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu être la personne à qui pensait le démon blond, ils priaient même silencieusement pour lui ou elle. Qui avait donc pu le faire rentrer dans cette espèce de transe effrayante et lugubre?

**...**

Plus loin de là, sur la terre ferme que l'avion avait quitté un peu plus tôt, au Japon, dans une salle de classe de second année, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés éternua, puis, il porta la main à sa nuque comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge. Il frissonna. Il était en plein cours de mathématiques, jusqu'alors, il notait son cours bien consciencieusement et fortement intéressait parce que le professeur racontait, de plus on pouvait sentir dans l'air un contrôle planant pour pas bien longtemps.

Mais à partir de ce moment, son regard se détourna du tableau, il embrassa d'abord sa classe des yeux, puis il les laissa glisser par la fenêtre, aujourd'hui, il faisait froid, le ciel était gris et le fond de l'air très brumeux, la température avait nettement changer depuis la veille. De plus, il y avait aussi cet inquiétant nuage noir venant de se former là où il observait un peu plus tôt un avion disparaitre dans le ciel.

En faisant cette comparaison de température, son esprit se tourna vers cet étrange personnage rencontrait la veille. Il avait réussi passablement à l'oublier lors de son entrainement du matin jusqu'à maintenant. Il se rappela en laissant naitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, le soir précédemment. Soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il avait légèrement glousser en repensant à la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques minutes plus tôt, il riait de la situation en extérieur, si une personne avait suivit la chose, elle aurait été dans le même état que lui à ce moment.

Jamais personne ne l'avait poursuivit (aussi obstinément) pour un simple flan, bon peut-être pas aussi simple, mais de même, et puis surtout il y avait cet espèce d'aura que son poursuivant avait eu. Il se dit aussi que le blond était un entière inconnu pour lui, il avait un uniforme de lycéen, ou du moins le bas, mais il n'aurais su dire avec ce peu d'information de quel lycée le jeune homme appartenait, il l'aurait peut-être pu avec la veste sur laquelle il était d'habitude indiquer le blason de l'école.

Soudainement, Asuka sursauta, redirigeant son regard dans la classe, sa joue s'écrasa contre un doigt. Il leva les yeux et Tachibana lui fit un grand sourire et retirant sa main.

- Hé bien mon p'tit Asuka, tu rêvasse en classe?

L'argenté sourit à son ami, il prit ensuite le bento quotidien qu'il avait préparé le matin (très tôt), mais c'est lorsqu'il le déballa dans leur pièce secrète, que ses deux amis furent étonnamment étonner de l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait.

- On pourrait peut-être inviter les autres à déjeuner, proposa doucement Ryo.

Mais le brun la coupa en lui disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuner seulement eux trois. Sur la quantité, Ryo ne posa pas plus de questions, mais Juuta, enquêteur dans l'âme et ajoutons le fait qu'Asuka est son modèle de narration, se demandait pourquoi son héros préféré avait fait autant de nourriture, qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait donc? Car oui dans le dictionnaire made in Juuta de Asuka-Japonais, le surplus de nourriture équivalait à quelques choses de plutôt inquiétant, et c'est en commençant à se restaurer qu'il jeta un petit regard tout de même à son ami.

Alors que Tachibana mordait dans une saucisse en forme de poulpe, Asuka eut une idée, son ami était quelqu'un avec une très large connaissance des gens de l vielle, pas pour dire qu'il connaissait relativement tous le monde, mais son ami était une mine d'information, et au courant d'un bon nombre de rumeurs.

- Dis, Juuta, tu ne connaitrais pas un lycéen blond? le questionna-t-il en piochant dans son bento.

- Oulà, c'est assez large comme description, tu n'aurais pas plus précis? Demanda le brun en avalant un morceau d'omelette.

Le jeune homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils pour avoir une meilleure concentration; il se repassa la rencontre autour du flan pour se rappeler des détails concernant le blond, des traits, des expressions de son visage revinrent comme si la scène venait de se passer, pas de flou ou de très brèves images, c'était comme s'il se passait un film dans la tête où il pouvait faire stopper et retour en arrière. Il ouvrit quelques secondes après les yeux et tourna son regard clair vers son ami:

- Il avait les cheveux blonds, blonds en pic, il les portait un peu vers l'arrière, comme ça, dit-il en utilisant ses mains pour mimer la coiffure, des yeux noirs...

Son ami, toujours la bouche pleine et un peu en se tordant de rire le coupa de nouveau:

- Si tu pouvais me donner des spécificités de sa personne, je pense que ça serait plus facile aussi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'empourpra légèrement de son non tact et de cette nouvelle reprise, il regardait à présent ses mains qu'il trouvait par ailleurs très intéressantes.

- Asuka? Relaxe toi un peu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit alors Ryo qui lui adressait un sourire, en se mettant derrière le kendoka pour lui faire un massage, mais pas des plus tendre.

Juuta explosa de rire clairement en laissant s'échapper de sa bouche quelques miettes du repas, en voyant le plus grand se tordre légèrement sous les mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui elle souriait.

- Ryo-chou! Je pense qu'Asuka a compris, l'arrêta alors Tachibana.

La demoiselle devint à son tour rouge comme un homard, et se stoppa net, elle se rassit et se remit à manger comme elle pouvait sous les regards mi-moqueurs des deux garçons, car même si cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle sortait avec le brun, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire aux petits mots doux ainsi qu'aux surnoms relativement limité de son petit-ami. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eut du mal à comprendre et accepter leur attirance, et ce fut grâce à Asuka que cela s'est fit.

Tachibana croyait dur comme fer, que l'argenté était amoureux de la belle, il avait même organisait des dizaines de plans différents pour les mettre ensemble, il ne prit pas son obsession pour ce couple pour l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille, Ryo avait eut aussi du mal à comprendre l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait, c'est dû à un stupide plan du mangaka que Asuka avait réussi enfin à les mettre en face des choses, les obligeant ainsi à arrêter de se tourner autour inconsciemment et d'enfin se mettre ensemble.

Ils n'avaient relativement aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, enfin peut-être mis à part le profession clandestine du brun. Enfin, après qu'Asuka ait terminé de rire, il entra de nouveau dans cet espèce de transe pour se rappeler, mais pour lui toutes les parties du blond, dont il se souvenait, étaient comme ainsi dire différente, il n'avait pour lui aucune partie du corps ressemblante à une autre personne, il était une spécificité à lui entière, bien que la description qu'il faisait pouvait paraitre normal.

L'image du garçon se bloqua alors sur ses lèvres, sa bouche, Asuka secoua la tête pour s'y enlever l'image, puis il y eut comme un espèce de zoom sur la légère ouverture de la bouche, et ses dents frappèrent son esprit.

- Je sais! s'exclama-t-il, le garçon dont je te parle, il a une dentition bien particulière, elle est différente, un peu effrayante.

Le brun s'arrêta de sourire, et il lui demanda un peu inquiet:

- Des dents... des dents comme dans une mâchoire de requin?

Juuta frémissait lorsque son ami hocha la tête pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire, dans sa tête une image bien que flou venait de s'interposer, une image qu'il aurait préféré oublier aussi, l'image d'un certain blond. Il avait un peu peur, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu affaire à lui ou avec lui, mais il le connaissait par des rumeurs que lui racontait sa petite sœur dont une amie était la sœur d'un garçon étant dans le lycée du blond en question.

Et il le connaissait aussi par les dire d'une ancienne amie de maternelle. amie qu'il ne voyait plus souvent quelques fois par an tout au plus, c'est par hasard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans une boulangerie, où elle achetait des choux à la crème pour un régiment, et lui en achetait aussi mais pour les faire gouter à Asuka, elle avait prit un peu de temps pour le connaitre, lui n'avait jamais oublier la jolie chevelure rousse de son amie avec qui à quatre ans à peine sous les ordre de ses parents il gardait déjà sa petite sœur un peu plus jeune. Mais la petite fille avait déménagé de l'autre côté de la vielle et ils ne s'étaient donc très peu revu depuis.

Ils avaient papoté pendant une bonne demi-heure pour arriver au fait qu'elle se plaigne un peu, rare étaient les plaintes dans ses souvenirs, elle parlait du chef de l'équipe de sport dont elle était a manager, un vrai démon, lui avait-elle dit, et elle lui avait ensuite montrer une photo de groupe sur son portable, où l'image du blondinet le marqua. Asuka parlait-il de la même personne que Mamori lui avait décrite comme manipulateur hors pair?

- Oui! C'est exactement ça, ça te dis quelque chose? demanda joyeusement son ami totalement pur.

Juuta grinça légèrement des dents, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ryo sur son épaule, celle-ci se pencha légèrement sur son épaule en plaçant son menton sur celui-ci:

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit en relevant son visage et mit une tomate-cerise dans sa bouche, puis avec le même léger sourire un peu faux, il se tourna vers son ami en face qui le regardais un peu inquiet de sa réaction:

- Je... Je pense bien à une personne, dont la description est proche, mais ce n'est pas certain que se soit lui, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il y eut comme une sorte de soulagement dans le regard du grisonnant, puis il demanda excité:

- C'est rvai? Je suis content, je pensais que ça aurait été plus compliqué.. Enfin j'espère vraiment que c'est lui, quel coup de chance bon sang, j'aurais jamais dur le retrouver aussi facilement, surtout sans son nom à lui, ou celui de son lycée, Sinon tu aurais des inf...

Mais il ne put continuer couper par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi, c'est alors qu'ils remballèrent la boite à repas en quelques secondes et se retrouvèrent rapidement en cours d'Histoire du Japon, essouffler.

**...**

Dans les jours suivants leur arrivé en Amérique, Hiruma plaça avec difficulté son idée "génialissime comme d'hab quoi!" (dixit lui) dans un coin de sa caboche pour pouvoir contrôler au maximum ses joueurs, il plaça d'ailleurs son idée juste derrière les plans de matchs pour ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre sans avoir écouler tout les plans. Parfois quand même, il s'arrêtait d'un coup et observait un homme ou une femme, grand ou grande, les cheveux courts et argenté, ces passages en dehors de la réalité ne durait bien sur que quelques mili-secondes, juste assez rapide pour ne pas qu'il y ait de soupçons sur sa stabilité mentale du moment.

C'est la veille, la veille de la rentrée au Japon, Hiruma était silencieux, plus d'habitude en tout cas, comme ils l'étaient tous, chacun avait encore ce gout de défaite amère au fond de la gorge, sur la langue et collé sur les dents, et ça l'était d'autant plus d'avoir perdu contre les Américains frimeurs et déprimant, les japonais ici présent avaient tous rêver de leur faire ravaler leur orgueil mal placer, mais au final, ils avaient perdu, et ça faisait toujours un peu mal en y pensant.

Tous étaient silencieux, et essayaient de se croiser le moins possible, donc souvent ils sortaient visiter la ville, aller voir leurs amis américains, Hiruma lui décida de sortir, il avait besoin d'air frais d'air propre pas comme celui qu'il respirait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il avait besoin aussi d'une liberté et d'un isolement, sans aussi ses ordinateurs et autres enfermer entre quatre murs.

Il marchait doucement, tranquillement les mains enfoncer dans ses poches, ses pas le guidèrent dans un parc, il ne faisait pas attention au décors, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il mâchouillait aussi son chewing-gum sans sucre qu'il avait dégoté entre ceux à la fraise pétillante, et ceux à l'orange. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite, il aurait certainement répondu un certain flan pour se réconforter, il en aurait bien eut besoin de ce flan si spécial à ses yeux. Mais il n'y en avait pas sur le marché ici, malheureusement pour lui. Il réfléchissait aussi, cela avait été son dernier match, en tant que lycéen du moins, dans un sens aussi être arriver jusqu'ici était pour lui quelque chose d'inestimable, quelque chose qu'il chérirait, en secret certes, mais il avait été heureux.

Il s'installa au bout d'un moment sur un ban dont le froid traversa son pantalon, il frémit. Au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation de la marre à canard juste en face de lui, il se gifla mentalement. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, il était très tard... ou très tôt maintenant. Un légère vapeur sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait, ses mains se frottaient contre les plis de ses poches pour se réchauffer:

- OOH! Cria-t-il, Fuckin' démon arrête de faire ton nostalgique! Bouha, ça me va vraiment pas de faire mon débile triste.

Il s'était remis sur ses pieds et bougeait frénétiquement de son pied gauche sur son pied droit. Il s'arrêta et fit un cent mètres en courant, pour revenir quelques secondes après à côté de la marra pour y plonger la tête.

- Ouarf, mon dieu que ça remet les idées en place! On a perdu okey! Mais je gagnerais au niveau universitaire! YA-HA, gueula-t-il en s'essoufflant.

Il secoua sa chevelure blonde et dans un sourire à la dentition de requin, puis avec une main glacé il tâtonna l'intérieur de sa veste, il sortit son carnet noir et prit son stylo:

- Alors alors... Senna.. Senna, ah voilà, ne pas oublier de rajouter sa photo alors qu'il glissait une jolie enveloppe rose sous la porte de la Fuckin' cheerleader.

Il ricana, et reprit le buste haut la direction de l'hôtel, il allait les réveiller, et pour le meilleurs ou bien le pire...

..

Il était alors dans l'avion ramenant son équipe et lui dans leur pays, il pianotait rapidement et dangereusement à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur, derrière les trois/quart des joueurs étaient pour ainsi dire "mort", voir un blond mitraillette en mains débarqué à trois heure du matin n'étaient vraiment pas de tout repos, ils comataient et ne voulaient même pas essayer de savoir d'où lui venait cette soudaine frénésie.

Le blond lui était pressé, après son superbe retour en force du matin, l'idée qu'il avait mit derrière pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les matchs lui étaient revenu de plein fouet, d'où le sourire carnassier à demi-maniaque lorsqu'il mit quelques joueurs hors du lit à coup de balles de fusil à pompe. En fait, après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes, il se serait exploser le crâne contre le mur en disant à quel point il était stupide parfois, mais il ne l'a pas fait sous l'unique raison du fait qu'il y avait les autres à ce moment. Pour un génie de l'informatique comme lui même une photo et une infiltration dans les programmes de polices il n'était alors vraiment pas dur de retrouver quelqu'un même sans son nom.

Il avait repasser la caméra du magasin plusieurs fois pour avoir un angle relativement convenable et sans trop d'imperfection pour pouvoir utiliser le programme, il n'avait rien eu, c'est en utilisant la caméra du parc où le jeune homme aux cheveux s'était réfugié qu'il captura la perle rare. Le nom et quelques informations sur le garçon arrivèrent en quelques secondes à peine sur son écran.

Beaucoup de coupures de journaux présentant l'étoile, la crème de la crème des kendokas japonais, deux titres de premier national junior. Ce qui l'étonna un peu c'est que le jeune homme soit lycéen, il faisait à son avis, légèrement plus âgé, alors qu'oil avait le même âge. Bon après c'est pas comme si lui-même était une perfection de garçon aux dix-sept balais. Avec son nom, Asuka Masamune, il tomba sur plusieurs sites lui étant dédiés, la moitié de ceux-ci surement tenu par des hommes admirateurs de cet homme virile aux muscles d'acier, et l'autre moitié par des fan-club tenu surement par des jeunes filles en mal d'amour. Sur les sites du "kendoka" rien de très transcendant comme information à part le fait qu'il était le meilleur. Sur les autres des groupies par contre... Il découvrit sa vie au lycée, la photo de ses meilleurs ami(e)s, une jeune fille et un jeune homme au premier plan, et de ce qu'il avait été écrit ils seraient en couple, un soupire de soulagement passa doucement la barrière des lèvres du blond sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais pour lui ce n'était pas assez, ces informations étaient relativement plates, il décida donc de fouiller un peu la vie du jeune homme brun qui lui disait presque quelque chose. Juuta Tachibana... Il fit passer plusieurs fois passer ce nom dans sa tête jusqu'au déclic! Un nouveau rire lugubre lui traversa la barrière des lèvres, des nuages gris se formèrent autour de l'avion, et un éclair passa juste à côté de l'hublot ouvert du démon alors qu'il riait comme un damné.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amour, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** HOuhou, je vous fais poireauter? Enfin j'espère énormément que ça vous plaise autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ce chapitre, j'imaginais tellement les scènes~~ Bouha, je m'excuse profondément pour la guimauverie, mais Asuka me fait toujours cet effet là. On peut pas faire autrement, enfin je peux pas faire autrement lorsque j'ai sa petite bouille en tête.

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

Asuka rentrait de plus en plus tardivement chez lui, inconsciemment, tous les jours, il devait passer à la supérette, acheter une bouteille d'eau, du lait, quelques gâteaux sec parfois.

Il aimait flâner entre les rayons de longues et longues minutes, comme s'il attendait quelques choses, dès qu'il entendait le carillon tintait, il se tournait brusquement vers la sortie faisant sursauter le monde qu'il y avait autour, puis lorsqu'il commençait à faire très tard, il partait ayant comme un léger vide au creux du ventre.

Asuka ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, un adjectif, il se sentait comme tirailler. Dès qu'il croisait une personne blonde il scrutait le visage, il écoutait les voix autour de lui en espoir de retrouver le ton grinçant et terrifiant du jeune homme.

Après les cours, il n'avait pu tiré d'informations à Juuta, il ne lui avait seulement dit, qu'il devait d'abord vérifier quelque chose avant de lui donner le nom de celui qu'il soupçonnait. Mais le lendemain il l'avait déçu en lui disant qu'il devrait attendre au moins deux semaines, chose qui lui avait un peu déplut, car il avait besoin de revoir l'inconnu pour mettre certaine chose au clair.

...

Deux semaines étaient passées, et le changement étrange de comportement d'Asuka était de plus en plus visible, de ce fait, pour lui changer les idées, Juuta avait décidé avec Ryo, sa petite amie, d'emmener Asuka en sortie, il devait impérativement se changer les idées d'après eux, il avait trop parut pensif, et dans les nuages il lui fallait un grand bol d'air frais à leur avis.

Au début de leur sortie, ils étaient allés dans un parc d'attraction, ils l'avaient obligé à faire toutes celles remuant les tripes et dégageant le cerveau, sur un ban juste avant leur du déjeuner, les trois rigolaient de leur passage à la maison hanté.

- Et tu sais quand tu as presque sauté dans les bras de Ryo, lorsque cette main gluante t'as tou...

Le brun à moitié écroulé de rire s'arrêta, qui pouvait bien avoir oser couper une discussion, il attrapa son portable en commençant à maudire sa sœur, pensant que c'était elle, car il l'avait bien prévenue de ne pas l'embêter ce jour là. Mais étonnamment, lorsqu'il le tourna vers lui, l'indication du numéro entrant était inconnu, il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Ryo parlait avec Asuka d'un gâteau au citron qu'elle avait mangé deux jours auparavant.

Il se leva et par politesse, il s'éloigna en ouvrant le claper de son portable.

- Allo? Questionna-t-il d'un air maussade.

- Ta.. Tachinaba? Résonna alors une voix relativement familière bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu depuis longtemps. C'est Mamori... Je je Je suis désolée.

Juuta ne comprenait pas le ton angoissé qu'avait la voix de son amie d'enfance, il aurait pu croire qu'elle allait lui faire une crise de larmes au téléphone.

- Oulà, calme-toi s'il te plait, respire, voilà, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu t'excuse et que surtout tu sois comme ça, la calma-t-il doucement.

- Oui.. Désolée, voilà, tu sais le gars dont je t'avais parlé? Elle retint un sanglot pour se calmer. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été forcé de lui donner ton adresse, termina-t-elle en baissant dans les grave.

- Mon numéro? Ce n'est pas grave, enfin j'espère, mais tu sais pourquoi il le voulait? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Non.. Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais s'il te plait, fait attention, c'est un démon, il connait les pires secrets de chacun et les utilise, je suis désolée encore d'avoir donner ton numéro, il m'a menacé, alors je sais que même si je ne lui donnais pas il allait le trouver, pour lui c'est... tellement simple. Elle termina dans ses mots et raccrocha.

Tachibana était encore tout secoué, pourquoi ce certain Hiruma Youichi voulait lui parler? Et si c'était bien l'inconnu d'Asuka? Il sursauta d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la sonnerie de son portable qu'il tenait en main. Le temps et les sons c'étaient comme arrêté autour de lui, le son de la sonnerie était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait, il sentait un tournis lui arriver en plein visage, ça résonnait.

Le tout se stoppa lorsqu'une fine et grande main blanche prit le portable et l'ouvrit:

- Allo? Dit alors Asuka à ses côtés.

Il y eut un silence de l'appareil et Asuka réitéra sa demande, il sentait que l'interlocuteur l'entendait puisque lui entendait le souffle irrégulier de celui-ci. Il allait reposer la question lorsque son ami brun, ayant reprit contenance de soi, lui reprit le portable des mains en lui chuchotant qu'il allait s'en occuper.

- Allo? Répéta alors notre ami brun.

La langue de l'autre côté de ligne se dénoua enfin.

- Jewel Sachihana ou plutôt devrais-je dire Tachibana Juuta? Dit une voix dont on devinait le sourire non masqué.

Juuta fut tout de même légèrement déstabilisé, qu'un étranger trouve aussi rapidement et ses secrets était vraiment quelque chose de gênant.

- Demain 13h, dit la voix.

Puis sa raccrocha et il reçut un message lui donnant une adresse qu'il pensait être celle d'un café ou d'un fast-food.

Après quelques longues secondes Asuka et Ryo le rejoignirent pour s'assurer que tout aller bien vu la tête de déterrer qu'il tirait.

- Hé Juuta, ça va? Il y a un problème?

La question ne désarçonna pas le garçon comme on aurait pu penser, la voix de son "ennemi" résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, il voulait jouer? Il allait lui donner du fil à retordre alors, et l'utiliser pour avance son manga shojo... manga shojo qu'il pensait ne plus rester shojo trop longtemps si cela partait vraiment comme il commençait à supposer.

Il se tourna alors vers sa petite amie qui le regardait un peu inquiète et son meilleur ami pas plus rassuré. Il affichait un sourire énorme derrière lequel on pouvait presque deviner un complot monstrueux.

- Ryo-chou! Tu peux m'excuser je dois faire un brifting en "homme" avec mon p'tit Asuka, dit-il à une vitesse folle.

Puis, après un très rapide et léger baiser sur les lèvres de la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs, il attrapa son ami au cheveux argenté par le bras et partit en courant tout en le trainant.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient les deux devant respectivement un chocolat viennois pour l'un et un thé au caramel pour l'autre, ils avait aussi une jolie coupe de glaces avec de la chantilly et des copeaux de chocolats. Ils était placés dans un coin plutôt intime du salon de thé dans lequel le brun avait décidé de se poser après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course.

- Mon p'tit Asuka, maintenant il faut que tu m'explique en détail comment tu as rencontré la première fois le gars blond que tu cherches, en détails je veux tout même si cela peut sembler stupide, d'ailleurs surtout si ça semble stupide! Réclama le brun pour essayer de trouver peut-être autre chose à son ami, et aussi pour pouvoir continuer son shojo avec de jolis détails.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait que le tic-tac de l'horloge qui brisait le silence ambiant, ainsi qu'un léger fond sonore des autres clients, les deux se regardaient dans les yeux persuader que l'autre sera le premier à plier. Asuka pensait que son ami avait complètement péter un boulon, puis il lui vint la pensée qu'il savait peut-être quelque chose sur l'inconnu, et qu'après tout ce n'était pas si grave de lui raconter cette soirée, mais une légère gêne peser dans son estomac, pourquoi cela le gênait-il? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa coupe de glaces et commença à lui raconter en utilisant des gestes afin de plus facilement faire passer quelques détails, au début il racontait juste et avec une petite rancœur sa dispute avec sa mère, sa fuite et envie de flan, et enfin la rencontre pour laquelle il devint passionner par sa propre soirée, son propre récit, il était vraiment dedans. De son côté, Tachibana le regardait en souriant doucement, il en était certain maintenant et ne l'aurait jamais deviner clairement s'il ne voyait pas son ami lui décrire les scène avec tant de passions dans les mots.

Et oui, son ami et modèle était amoureux, et amoureux d'un homme pas des plus recommandables même. Il se demanda même comment son ami était encore idem alors qu'il avait acheté le flan juste avant l'autre, surtout vu comment il a fait plier Mamori. A la fin du récit de son ami, celui-ci se rendit compte de son engouement pour la chose et se referma comme une huitre en plongeant ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud, plus si chaud que ça, et rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Le jeune homme en face passa sa main sur son menton imberbe et leva les yeux au plafond faisant mine qu'il réfléchissait. Comment lui révéler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sans le faire se refermer encore pire que maintenant? La situation était relativement délicate pour lui, mais ça serait pire lorsqu'il le découvrira lui-même et dans plusieurs et longues années, donc autant pas attendre des générations ou même des jours s'il voulait faire fonctionner son plan.

- Je pense... Non en faite, je sais ce qui ne va pas, déclara-t-il alors ce qui fit remonter le visage du plus grand vers lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda, intrigué, le kendoka avec candeur dans sa voix.

- Oui, et je ne sais pas si tu vas l'accepté ou pas, continua le brun en avançant doucement avec ses mots.

- Heu... Tu es sûr que ça va bien Juuta? Hein? Je sais que je suis un peu rêveur ces temps-ci mais vas pas t'imaginer des trucs... Essaya Asuka comme pour le rassurant mais avec un ton laissant bien dire "tu me files les jetons et arrêtes de faire le con".

- Voilà, la vérité Asuka, reprit le mangaka en ignorant la remarque précédente, c'est que... tu es gay!

Gros blanc et une ouverture des yeux japonais à son paroxysme pour l'argenté.

- Ou enfin, du moins je peux dire que tu es bi. Termina le brun très sérieusement en regardant la table tout en passant une main sur son menton.

Son homologue garda le silence encore quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ju.. Juuta, je sais que ta petite sœur lit des trucs bizarre, mais arrête.

Le brun planta un regard très sérieux dans celui d'en face.

- Asuka tout concorde, tu t'es vu raconté ta rencontre avec ce type? Tu vois un peu le style de comment je me comportais avec Ryo? Tu sais se retourner dès que quelqu'un lui ressemble physiquement, toujours parler d'elle, il est certain que la situation est complètement différente, et peut-être même qu'inconsciemment tu t'en es rendu compte mais que tu n'arrivais pas à pointer ce sentiment sur un mot. Maintenant tu le sais, tu es amoureux de ce gars. De ce blond.

La mine réjouit de son ami d'en face s'efface rapidement laissant paraitre un désespoirs comme si sa réponse résolvait un tas de questions qu'il se posait sans le savoir, comme si tout s'emboitait dans sa tête. Et comprendre ce genre de chose pour un garçon de dix-sept ans n'est peut-être pas toujours très bien prit.

- Non... Murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres, ça ne se peut pas! Ma mère, comment? Que vais-je faire? Pourquoi? Comment ça se fait?

D'un coup pleins d'incertitude tombèrent sur le brun, tous les questionnements le prirent dans une avalanche, il fallait qu'il le calme, son ami devait être encore plus mal car il avait mentionner sa mère, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas forcément pour elle et son ami, mais l'amour que l'argenté pour le blond était des plus purs à ses yeux, comme une jeune fille tombant sur son prince charmant. Jamais il ne pourrait consentir à forcer ce couple éloigner, même si le blond n'avait pas l'air pour lui des meilleurs partisans.

On peut enlever beaucoup à une personne pensa-t-il en réconfortant son ami en le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait comme une crise de paranoïa, on peut enlever beaucoup comme refouler la personnalité d'une personne, mais l'amour est quelque chose qui ne peut que rarement être enlever, il allait l'aider.

Après quelques minutes le temps qu'Asuka se reprenne un peu, il lui expliqua plusieurs choses. Il savait manier les mots et le rassurait. Après une heure il réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'aimer un autre garçon n'était pas quelque chose de répréhensible et que sa mère comprendrait bien un jour (il avait aussi fortement penser pour lui qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il pense si elle avait un mot à dire), puis après avoir longuement parler, Asuka se dérida, il commença à lui parler plus subjectivement du blond, de comment il le trouvait. Une vrai jeune fille amoureuse, pensa le brun.

...

Hiruma ne savait pas, non il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ni même ce qui lui passait actuellement par la tête, pourquoi donc avait-il eu l'envie de passer d'abord par le brun avant d'approcher le jeune homme au cheveux argentés. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa manœuvre, il se dit qu'il voulait surement avoir des secrets, le tenant avec le sien lui en faire dire ne devrait pas être trop compliquer.

A cet instant même, il l'attendait, cela faisait même une demi-heure, et rassurez-vous Juuta n'est pas en retard. Le blond avait prit des dispositions, il était donc arriver en avance. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le manège auquel il jouait.

Il voulait lui faire payer, pour lui c'était certain, si ses grands yeux en amande le regardaient encore et toujours dans sa tête c'est qu'il voulait se venger de l'affront qu'il avait subit, il n'y a pas plus compliqué, on lui a chipé son du juste dessous son nez, cela ne vaut-il pas de lourdes compensations?

Mais Hiruma n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait, c'était une première pour lui, pourquoi un étrange tiraillement se faisait sentir au niveau de son ventre? L'envie de manipuler ce garçon? Surement. Il n'aimait pas ne pas tout contrôler et là il en menait pas bien large, il avait toutes ses cartes d'étalés devant lui, rien dans les manches, il était à court car quelques choses bloquaient sa progression et cela était pour lui inacceptable.

Hiruma Youichi était un garçon très intelligent, il le savait il était le meilleur et le premier dans le domaine cérébrale, alors pourquoi là il y avait un blocage. Il se posait bien la question mais se la garda en se disant qu'il allait faire cracher au mangaka de shojo des choses, quoi? Il ne le savait pas encore (la couleur préférée d'Asuka peut-être?) ce qu'il demandera mais il en saura des choses.

Il fit éclaté son chewing-gum sans sucre gout menthe forte avant de jeter un œil sur l'horloge de son portable, plus que cinq, quatre, trois, deux... Et la porte du fast-food dans lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrit. La clochette accrochait à la porte tinta, il releva son visage en faisant part de son plus "beau" sourire démoniaque (laissant donc voir bien sa magnifique dentition). Mais ce sourire il le perdit bien vite en mine contrarié.

Ce n'était pas le brun qu'il avait vu en photo, mais un groupe de filles en mini-short qui gloussaient comme des poules, pathétique.

Au bout de deux minutes de retard du brun il s'impatienta, il grogna et tirait quelques fois dans la vitrine avec sa mitraillette lourde, puis après s'être relativement défouler, il attrapa son ordinateur portable et pianota, il entra dans une base de donné de la police illégalement infiltré (fallait-il le préciser?) le numéro de téléphone de garçon en retard et commença une localisation direct du portable. Seulement, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps, car il releva la tête lorsqu'un personne entra dans le fast-food en trombe, c'était une jeune fille essoufflé et plein de terre sur les vêtements et visage, mais ce fut seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'il l'a reconnu.

...

Revenons d'abords quelques (longues) minutes en arrière et à un autre endroit de la ville.

Tachibana lui avait donné rendez-vous, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, un fast-food pas très loin de la rue piétonne proche de la gare. Le jour précédent, il l'avait vraiment aidé, il se sentait encore quelques fois mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'il avait croiser sa mère en rentrant le soir et le matin même au petit déjeuner, il avait décidé de pour l'instant garder cela secret pour elle, et que si elle le découvre ça sera tant pis, il avait toujours voulu un peu se rebeller face à sa mère, mais elle était à ses yeux si faible, il avait du mal à lui répondre et à exposer pleinement son point de vue, mais peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera à lui faire surmonter le "travers" de son père. Un jour peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'il n'est pas un gamin, ni une fille juste parce qu'il aime la cuisine, les choses mignonnes et les hommes. Non, il en a le droit, certaines filles aiment bien les choses violentes, les sports physiques et les filles, pourquoi y'aurait-il des différences de jugement par rapport au sexe d'une personne?

il marchait donc tranquillement en direction de son rendez-vous avec son pote. Il passait une à une les rues qui le séparaient du point à atteindre, mais quelques chose le stoppa, la supérette, son cœur se serra, maintenant qu'il comprenait ce doux et douloureux sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps, il s'arrêta devant celle-ci, il posa sa main contre la grande vitre et puis sa tête rejoignit doucement le matériaux transparent. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait cela était plus fort, plus dur pour lui. Il sourit tristement, un air mélancolie gagna son visage.

Plus loin caché dans un buisson, l'ami en question avec qui le jeune homme avait rendez-vous était en train de noté quelques caractères sur un bloque note, ainsi que quelques croquis de plans. Dans sa tête il n'était vraiment pas dur de deviner à quoi le kendoka pensait, c'en était même clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il sourit malicieusement derrière son buisson. Et son shojo en restera un se dit-il, sa petite Asuka termina bien avec un jeune homme blond, du moins il l'espérait sincèrement. Car d'après ses calcules (aussi étrange soit-il), le blond devait aussi ressentir de drôles de choses au niveau de sa poitrine ou de son ventre, il repensa aux indications comportementales de Mamori qu'il avait récolté le soir précédent, et cela fonctionnait, sera-t-il aussi simple? Il l'espérait fortement non pas pour terminer son manga, il pourrait le terminer avec cette idée précise qu'il se dessinait dans sa tête, mais Asuka, son meilleur ami, si doux, si mignon, si lui, il ne devait pas souffrir à cause de lui.

Puis soudainement quelque chose le tira brusquement de ses pensés. Asuka avait cogné sa tête contre la vitre de la supérette et il partit dans une direction à demi opposé de là où il devait aller.

Serait-ce une catastrophe? Se questionna-t-il en allant vers la boutique pour voir ce qui aurait pu perturber son ami.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amour, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** Yeah, voilà le chapitre 4 ^^~~ Ben oui comme s'ils allaient se tomber dans les bras aussi facilement, j'aime le guimauve mais il faut qu'il y ait un minimum d'aventure quand même~~ j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez, oui vous rare lecteurs ^^, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci de lire même si vous n'en laissez pas ~~

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

- T... Toi! Commença en le blond en voyant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fronça le sourcil en voyant le jeune homme, c'était donc lui qui rendait dingue son ami, elle était légèrement déçue, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'était à son avis pas très beau, son visage était allongé en pointe, ses dents le faisait ressembler à un animal, ses cheveux blonds en pic étaient pas très classe, et qu'est-ce qu'il était fin. Car elle pouvait le voir malgré la veste qu'il portait sur lui, son cou était maigre ainsi que ses poignets. Il pouvait certainement être musclé, mais quand même. Sa peau était très blanche, des yeux de carnivores scrutant ses proies.

Dans le fond elle n'était pas franchement surprise, son ami était gay, elle aurait peut-être pu le deviné si elle avait fait plus attention, et le jeune homme dont il était inconsciemment tombé amoureux était relativement son contraire, et elle avait deviné que niveau caractère aussi vu la tête qu'il tirait.

- C'est toi qui avait rendez-vous avez Juuta? demanda-t-elle tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- tss... Pourquoi m'envoie-t-il sa fuckin' judoka... grogna-t-il en ignorant sa question.

La jeune fille avait changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec le brun, elle était ... comment dire? Plus direct?

Elle leva la jambe et frappa vers la table. Hiruma avait à peu prés prévu le coup en voyant la demoiselle, il enleva rapidement son ordinateur portable avant que celle-ci le lui explose. Il lui lança un regard assassin, et malheureusement pour lui il n'avait rien sur elle, il l'avait noté dans la catégorie "pas importante". Il grogna de ne pas avoir d'avantage, de ne pas avoir eut toutes les cartes en main.

- Je suppose que oui, sinon, je devais juste te prévenir que Juuta m'a envoyé un message.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se rejoignirent juste au dessus l'arrête de son nez, marquant une légère perplexité dans ses propos, il serra les dents en voyant la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille.

- Okey... Fuckin' Judoka, tu peux développer? Ou tu veux connaitre ce que je sais sur ton petit ami? Dit-il alors dans un sourire de requin.

Ryo perdit un peu confiance, comme ce garçon pourrait savoir quelque chose que elle-même ne savait pas sur son petit-ami?

- Arrêtes ça, je ne sais pas par quoi tu as réussi à l'obliger à venir à ton rendez-vous, mais ce que tu sais, je m'en fiche, avec lui, j'ai assez joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pour n'avoir que confiance en lui. Il est un peu étrange parfois, je l'ai déjà remarqué, mais tu ne peux pas m'avoir par les sentiments.

Le requin laissa passer son sourire démoniaque pour revenir à une expression plus normal, il soupira.

- Hé ben, si il y avait plus de monde comme vous, ça serait peut-être plus amusant. Donc, il dit quoi ce message? Demanda le blond d'un air tranquille.

...

Revenons encore un peu avant le début de cette discussion à un petit bout de chemin de là.

Le garçon brun se précipita vers le combini, dans sa course, il s'écrasa contre la vitre de celui-ci et regarda, il regarda à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui aurait pu entrainer son ami à partir comme ça en courant, il regarda vaguement les couvertures de magasines qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était. Son regard s'accrocha à une couverture de magasine sportif. En gros plan on pouvait lire "DÉFAITE DU CHRISTMAS BALL" et voir la photo d'un blond japonais le visage dur avec en face une image d'un américain tout en muscles. Faire le rapport avec la course de l'argenté n'était pas dur, surtout quand il était précisé en plus petit que "les calculs du démon de Deimon avaient raté".

Il soupira, dommage, il n'aurait la superbe surprise sur le visage du démon, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça, le blondinet n'aimerait pas, car même s'il courrait il serait en retard.

Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Ryo disant simplement:

" Tu sais le rendez-vous dont je t'ai parlé hier? Tu peux y aller, problème avec Asuka, va voir ce satané blond et dis lui qu'il aille à son lycée au plus vite!

PS: je t'aime".

Voilà donc, pourquoi quelques minutes après, une jolie brune défonça la porte d'un fast-food pour trouver un certain blond. Pourtant, le brun ne voulait pas laisser le spectacle là, il savait qu'il l'aurait presque plus spectaculaire, pas qu'il était horriblement méchant et manipulateur pour son manga, car de toute façon son ami l'aurait revu en face, ce blond, alors autant que se soit mis en scène, et que le démon n'est pas toutes les ficelles du jeux.

Juuta se redressa et s'étira, il regarda sa montre, normalement le blond serait bientôt prévenu, il lui fallait un peu d'avance pour avoir les images en tête. Il rangea son portable dans la poste de sa veste et courut en direction de l'école de Deimon, tout se passerait là-bas de toute façon non?

...

La jeune fille ne frémit pas d'un poil devant le blond plus grand qu'elle au regard légèrement dangereux. Elle attrapa un petit gâteau sur le comptoir et lança une pièce à la caissière qui était un peu terrorisée derrière sa caisse mais qui rangea tout de même le montant dans le tiroir-caisse.

Elle mordit dedans faisant ainsi patienter le jeune homme, qui commençait lui à sérieusement bouillonner.

- Bon, tu vas le donner ton foutu message! Commença à s'impatienter le blond.

En voyant qu'elle réfléchissait (encore) et grignotait son gâteau (encore), Hiruma sortit son propre portable tout en faisant éclater une bulle rose de son chewing-gum sans sucre ajouté d'entre ses lèvres. En quelques cliques, il infiltra le portable de la demoiselle et ouvra le message en question.

La jeune fille le voyant partir sur son portable fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait donc bien faire, se questionna-t-elle en mâchonnant son morceau de pâtisserie (pas aussi bonne que celles d'Asuka mais bon...). Le garçon en face avait reçu comme un choc électrique de 10.000 volts dans les talons, il rêvait ou le petit brun avait essayait de le piéger, se questionna-t-il en pesant aussi le pour et le contre de son intermédiaire dans une phase suicidaire ou pas.

Certes à moitié, mais piéger quand même, faire ça, à lui, ne faut-il donc pas avoir perdu au moins 98% de ses neurones pour oser une chose pareille à son encontre. Mais qui se prenait-il ce fuckin' mangaka à la noix, ce fuckin' couple. En trois coups de mitraillettes bien placé, le portable de la jeune fille rendu l'âme en quelques milliers de fragments, sans pour autant blesser la propriétaire. Mais Ryo n'apprécia pas l'acte de destruction de son bien et leva une jambe en colère pour lui fracasser le crâne par terre, car il venait de détruire des dizaines de messages qu'elle relisait le soir pour s'endormir (mais ça il ne faut pas le dire).

Le garçon n'étant pas complètement stupide avait prévu le coup et avec une étonnante souplesse développer aux cours de plusieurs dizaines de matchs de football américain, il se faufila avec grâce jusqu'à la porte de service, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Avant juste de sortir de restaurant, il jeta à la jeune fille un regard aussi méprisant que vainqueur, et il disparut rapidement dans la rue sous un cri de colère de celle-ci. L'humiliation avait été faite, et depuis un certain temps Ryo n'acceptait plus de se faire marcher sur les pieds, elle avait rangé aujourd'hui sa naïveté de côté et plaça alors un un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres roses. Elle savait pertinemment vers où le jeune homme se dirigeait, et elle allait le suivre.

...

Asuka ne savait pas, non il ne savait clairement pas pourquoi ses jambes s'étaient mises à courir. A travers la vitre du combini son regard avait survolé beaucoup de choses, mas s'était bloqué à une image et des mots de magasine, il avait été inexplicablement attiré par ce visage si particulier qui le hantait. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que ses jambes partent et l'emmènent vers le lycée de Deimon. Il ne pensait pas, il ne pensait pas à son ami qui l'attendrait surement au fast-food dans lequel il lui avait donné rendez-vous, il ne pensait pas au fait que le jour actuel était un dimanche et que le lycée serait surement fermer, il n'avait en tête que le visage plein de sueur du blond, le regard vers le ciel un légère lueur le rendant irrésistiblement venu d'une autre planète, ainsi que son nom fraichement découvert tournant en boucle sur ses lèvres. Il courrait, et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il arriva quelques longues minutes plus tard devant la grille fermée de Deimon. Il respira longuement pour retrouver son souffle et s'appuya contre le portail.

En se posant contre celui-ci en s'asseyant par terre, il se mit à rire, il avait été stupide. Pas totalement mais un peu quand même, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il ne sanglotait pas, il était un homme, et un homme ne pleure pas pour quelque chose d'aussi imbécile.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris pour les ramener en arrière, des gouttes de sueurs lui coulèrent le long des temps et dans le cou, il soupira et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

...

Le blond arriva dans la rue menant au lycée quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut ralentit brutalement en voyant le jeune homme recourbé, il avait l'air comme ça si vulnérable. Mais Hiruma ne se laissa pas attendrir, ça serait pour lui trop humain de sa part, il se gifla mentalement en ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait, il mit d'ailleurs ce phénomène sur sa course. Voir le kendoka comme ça le rendait presque heureux même, il ne savait pas pourquoi un sentiment de plaisir le prit à la gorge, il y avait de l'excitation dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête c'était comme une première victoire sur ce voleur de flan, dans son cœur s'était pour avoir une raison de le prendre et de le serrer dans ses bras, mais ça il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il fit glisser un sourire qu'il utilise pour proférer des "conseils" envers les autres et reprit son pas en marchant de façon assez décontracté vers le jeune homme qui avait l'air de maintenant somnoler en regardant de plus prés.

...

Cacher un peu plus loin, Tachibana suivait la scène, et c'est la qu'un question le percuta. Était-il vraiment bien sur que le blond avait un penchant pour son ami? Un doute énorme le prit à la gorge, mais là il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le blond allait-il lui dire ce qu'il savait? Comment réagirait son meilleur ami s'il lui disait?

Le blond s'approchait de son ami qui semblait s'être assoupi alors qu'on était en plein début d'après-midi, il ne faisait pas chaud, un léger vent frisquet s'était même invité. Il sentit son portable vibrer, il décrocha silencieusement, c'était Ryo:

"- Je suis à cent mètres à peine du blond, fit-elle en chuchotant.

- hum... Fait le tour de la rue, je suis moi en face du grillage derrière les rosiers, répondit-il aussi bas."

Et elle raccrocha.

Le lycéen de Deimon était maintenant à quelques pas à peine de l'argenté, mais... pouvait-il vraiment rester entièrement passif à ce qu'il allait se passer?

...

- Hey Fuckin' Clodo! Lança grinçant le plus petit avec un regard dominant.

En se sentant interpelé, le jeune homme au cœur de jeune fille releva la tête, et en parlant de son cœur, celui-ci rata un battement, le garçon qui l'obsédait depuis plus de deux semaines se tenait là devant lui, le regard arrogant et un sourire vilain accroché aux lèvres. D'un coup il se releva en passant ses mains sur ses fesses pour y enlever la poussière du sol. Il baissa les yeux sur celui-ci ne voulant pas croiser le regard sombre de son interlocuteur.

- Comme on se retrouve, prononça doucereusement et lentement le démon, et devant mon lycée, chercherais-tu réellement les ennuis, demanda-t-il avec une question rhétorique.

Le blond commença ensuite à lui tourner autour tel un carnivore piégeant une proie, les mains dans les poches il le regardait avec son sourire carnassier et une lueur dans ses yeux montrant son irrésistible envie de jouer avec le kendoka.

Dans la tête et le corps de dit kendoka des milliers de choses se bousculaient, il en aurait presque eut du mal pour respirer correctement, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses gestes et mouvements, il était tétanisé par l'odeur du garçon qui marchait autour de lui laissant quelques douces effluves lui enivrer les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc ici? dit-il après quelques instants le plus sérieusement du monde.

Asuka pour se calmer prit alors une grosse bouffer d'air frais mais mauvaise idée vu que l'odeur de celle l'entourant appartenait à celui qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, cependant il réussit tout de même à aligner quelques mots l'un à lui suite de l'autre.

- Simple envie subite, dit-il en gardant sa voix stable.

- Tu sais fuckin' Kendoka (l'argenté ne tilta pas à l'appellation), je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le fait que tu me voles juste sous mon nez...

- Je ne t'ai pas volé, le coupa Asuka, je l'ai payé, il était à moi, tu n'avais qu'à pas te détourner de lui, termina-t-il en ayant reprit son calme légendaire.

- Te, peut-être mais je n'ai pas apprécié, continua le blond...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, coupa de nouveau le garçon habituellement si gentil qui avait trouvé le fait d'être sec la seule solution pour ne pas laisser ses sentiment transparaitre.

Par cette réponse le blond fut de nouveau piqué au vif, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde, et surtout pas de cette façon.

- En tout cas, de ce que je sais, je peux te dire, que tu sauras rapidement qu'on ne se comporte pas comme ça face à Hiruma Youichi. Mon dieu, mais que dirait ta chère maman en apprenant certaine chose, questionna-t-il avec une voix anormalement déformer pour se moquer.

Le kendoka qui était plus grand et légèrement plus musclé, par ses réflexes de combattant attrapa le blond par le haut de ses vêtements et le colla contre le grillage fermé du lycée.

- Oulàlà, mais c'est qu'on devient violant, susurra-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Asuka ne put terminer sa phrase, car ...

...

Un chouilla plus tôt au début de la discussion des deux zigotos.

Ryo avait repéré son petit ami derrière les rosiers vides de couleur, elle se mit accroupi à côté de lui se collant un peu. Celui-ci apprécia le contact de sa chère et tendre et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose? demanda-t-elle en regardant entre les branches.

- J'ai l'impression que Hiruma Youichi est un prédateur face à une antilope blessée pour l'instant, répondit le brun.

- Asuka a un problème, il ne va pas bien?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de ne pas trop se montrer en état de faiblesse, il n'y a que l'autre qui parle depuis tout à l'heure.

- AH, j'ai donc pas loupé grand chose, ah Masamune commence à parler, dit-elle en désignant son ami du doigt. Tu sais, il parait, enfin le blond m'a dit qu'il savait des choses sur toi, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Juuta la fixa quelques secondes en frémissant.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de savoir, continua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers son petit-ami, ce secret que tu caches, depuis longtemps j'avais remarqué, ne pense pas que je suis totalement naïve, mais si tu juges que le moment n'est pas le bon pour me le dire, je peux attendre, termina-t-elle la voix un peu serrer.

Tachibana ferma les yeux et embrassa une nouvelle fois la jolie brune avec beaucoup d'amour, qui lui répondit sans mal. Il arrêta cependant son étreinte pour se remettre en observation, mais laissa sa main droite dans celle gauche et chaude de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, je crois que ce gars est au courant pour mon secret, et il est au courant Asuka, il sait à mon avis qu'il est un Otomen, commença le brun.

- Te, il pensait vraiment que j'étais et que je servais à rien ce crétin, bougonna Ryo en se crispant un peu.

- Dis-toi que tu as été une carte dans notre manche, sinon, on ne peut pas le laisser avoir de l'avantage avec ça.

Puis en baissant encore sa voix d'une tonalité, il chuchota une idée qu'il venait d'avoir en tête, et les deux espéraient alors qu'un instant jouerait en leur faveur pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, Asuka leur pardonnerait sans doute, le blond avec plus de difficulté par contre.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, Asuka empoignait Youichi par le col et le plaquait contre la grille. Juuta hallucina comment la scène était parfaite, il fit une petite pression sur la main de sa compagne qui comprit directement le message. Elle le lâcha, Asuka était de dos, donc le blond ne la verrait surement pas, elle sauta par dessus le parterre de rosiers sans fleurs et fonça sur son ami en le bousculant lourdement.

Au même moment, Juuta était aussi sortit de sa cachette pour courir se placer sur le côté du duo.

Et au moment où Asuka allait dire quelque chose et de Ryo le percuta, la bouche de celui-ci rencontra celle du blond et de son sourire carnassier, le brun avait ce qu'il voulait, puisque le "clic" de son appareil photo réveilla en quelque sorte les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient embrassés malencontreusement en pleine bouche.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amour, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** Chapitre 5 avec beaucoup de retard, j'ai du retard partout en ce moment donc dans le fond m'en fiche =P. Non franchement que dire de ce chapitre. Hé bien j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bientôt la fin je pense de cette fiction, encore deux ou trois chapitres à tout casser je pense. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici en tout cas, et j'espère aussi profondément avoir un peu de retour ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

- Pardonnes-moi, réitéra une nouvelle fois le brun aux cheveux mi-long les deux mains jointes en face de lui et un œil ouvert pour voir la réaction.

Pour une énième fois, le garçon qui lui faisait face les jambes pliés soupira, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était là, et que le brun ne faisait que s'excuser, à côté la brunette souriait en sirotant son thé au jasmin, sans sucre, que la mère du kendoka avait apporté pour les trois jeunes.

Les trois lycéens étaient dans la chambre du kendoka, assit autour de la petite table basse entre le lit, l'armoire et les épées en bambou, le plus grand tiré un peu la tronche après ce que les deux autres avaient fait, mais dans le fond, il avait grandement apprécié le contact des lèvres du blond, qui était au passage furibond après qu'il eut compris qu'il s'était fait piégé (et comme un bleu). Il avait les joues qui se chauffait et son coeur battait un peu plus vite lorsqu'il y pensait à son premier baiser.

- Allez Asuka, arrête de faire comme si tu étais énervé, avoue tu as aimé, coupa alors la jeune fille en faisant la grimace après s'être bruler le bout de la langue. Et puis sinon on en a encore pour 5 ans d'excuses ria-t-elle en trempant un gâteau sans sucre dans son thé en but de le ramollir pour pouvoir mordre dedans.

Le dit grogna en marmonnant que ce n'était pas vrai, puis il trempa doucement ses fines lèvres dans le liquide brun et fumant, en avalant quelques gouttes il rajouta l'adjectif amère à la boisson.

- Non j'avoue.. enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, et je fais la gueule pour la forme alors laisser moi un peu! répondit le kendoka en grimaçant tout en reposant sa tasse loin de lui. Vous... vous pensez que je devrais lui dire?demanda-t-il alors soudainement, pensif.

- hu? Dire quoi à qui? questionna la brune en rajoutant un sucre dans sa tasse pour ensuite touiller le thé avec la seule petite cuillère que la mère d'Asuka avait mise sur le plateau à son intention.

- Hé bien, le fait que j'ai une tendance plus masculine, enfin... mal, dit-il en regardant son amie qui lui souriait en approchant pour une nouvelle tentative sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. J'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction, continua-t-il en fermant les yeux et revoyant alors sa mère faisant une crise sur un brancard.

- Asuka, je ne sais pas ce que ça ferra si tu lui dis, je ne sais pas quelle réaction elle aura, mais... Tu ne devrais pas te laisser autant influencé par elle, depuis longtemps je trouve ça étrange que tu récrimines ton instinct, ton amour pour les choses mignonnes, c'est ta vie, tu dois la mener comme tu l'entends. déclara le brun en étirant la main pour prendre un sucre et la cuillère de la jeune fille.

Il y eut alors quelques secondes de silence dans la chambre, on pouvait entendre mordre durement dans des gâteaux secs trop dur et sans sucre, on pouvait entendre les lèvres tremper dans le breuvage fort, amère et chaud, un cuillère tournait sans cesse dans une tasse pour faire fondre plus vite deux carreaux blanc de sucre, et un souffle se faisait aussi entendre pour refroidir la haute température du thé noir fumé.

- Tu as raison, je ne grandis pas en voulant la protéger, mais je ne peux pas, si elle fait une autre crise elle pourrait en mourir, c'est ma mère, prononça doucement le plus grand.

- Tsss... Asuka, bon sang, tu es mon ami donc je me dois de te le dire, je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas du tout le fait que tu caches ce que tu aimes, je suis désolé de dire ça comme ça, mais le monde a évolué nous sommes au vint et unième siècle, de plus je n'aime pas le terme que ta mère avait utilisé il y a quelques temps tu sais "éliminons les Otomen", c'est quoi un Otomen? Je n'aime pas, ça renferme quelque chose, pourquoi les garçons n'aimeraient pas naturellement de coudre ou de faire la cuisine? Dois-je rappeler que les meilleurs pâtissiers sont des hommes? Pourquoi vouloir autant séparer les deux sexes? s'essouffla le brun poussant une demi seconde après un petit cri de souris car Ryo avait remis du thé dans sa tasse lors de son pitch et qu'il s'était brulé.

- Hé bé... Tu as d'autres choses comme ça à me dire car j'ai pas l'habitude là, dit Asuka un peu en arrière et très étonné.

- Non, désolé, j'ai encore un tas de choses à dire, mais je le fais petit à petit, c'est plus facile. Donc voilà le conseil que je te donne petit Asuka, affirmes-toi plus devant ta mère et les autres. termina le brun tout en piquant la tasse de sa petite amie.

- Je le ferrais alors, mais il faut que tu concèdes à une demande de ma part... Je peux dormir chez toi si elle me fout à la porte? Questionna-t-il plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

...

Sale petit con, voilà la première pensé que le cerveau de Youichi Hiruma pu transmettre après le clic de l'appareil photo du "sale petit con brun" oui le brun est un adjectif qui lui est venu un tout petit peu après.

Les trois personnages étaient ensuite partis dans un coup de vent, et le temps qu'il se remette, ils étaient déjà loin. Après trois minutes étant hors service, une bouffée de chaleur intense avait pris le visage du blond, son corps s'était rabaissé, il se tenait le bas du visage comme si on lui avait assené un bon coup de poing, mais par cette posture il pouvait cacher la réaction étrange que son visage avait eu.

Sous ses mèches de cheveux, il était rouge, il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais cet abruti de kendoka lui avait bien volé son premier baiser. Et oui, premier baiser après 17 longues années, qui auraient pu deviner?

Le contact de leur bouche avait été relativement brutal, il s'était même ouvert l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur à cause de ses dents, il passait d'ailleurs sa langue sur la petite blessure au gout métallique.

Hiruma n'était pas quelqu'un de fleur bleu, et de très loin, jamais il ne s'était imaginé une jolie fille pour l'embrasser, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fantasmer sur une fille. Il ne pensait généralement pas à comment se passerait son premier baiser, il en avait rien à cirer. Mais là, il était marqué, deux faiblesses en une fois, il s'était fait embrasser par une homme (plus grand que lui!) et en plus il y avait une preuve de ce méfait. Il ne pouvait clairement plus faire pression sur le trio.

Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement, ce qu'il voulait, depuis quand était-il aussi sentimentale? pensa-t-il en s'asseyant ou quelques minutes plus tôt était installé le beau garçon aux trais fin.

Il avait à cet instant presque l'air humain. Comment ce gamin plus jeune (oui il avait cherché sa date de naissance) pouvait-il avoir autant de contrôle sur lui?

Il regardant de derrière ses cheveux tombant un couple qui s'embrassait amoureusement, il repensa à Asuka et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Que se passait-il encore? pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite tout d'un coup?

Il y avait une explication clair et simple mais son cerveau refuser d'accepter cette explication si rationnelle et irrationnelle.

Non, non, non, lui le démon, le cauchemars de beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas... être amoureux. Et d'un homme en plus.

Le mot passa plusieurs fois dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il le repoussait avec violence, celui-ci revenait à la charge, et sa main posait sur son cœur ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait clair qu'il ne voulait admettre.

Il soupira en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver à lui? Maintenant et malgré toutes ses prouesses informatiques et son intelligence, il ne pourrait pas y réchapper, il le savait, il avait assez lu pour savoir qu'on perd toujours contre l'amour.

...

Asuka s'était enfermé dans un léger mutisme, il ne pipait de mots.

Il était assis sur une chaise de métal, entouré de mur blanc et d'un air empestant le désinfectant. En face de lui se tenait la femme de sa vie, sa mère. Elle état étendue, pâle et silencieuse.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu admirer sa mère, elle n'était plus vraiment comme il se souvenait, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait pris de l'âge, il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant ces nouvelles rides bridant le coin de ses yeux, une peau moins jeune, moins propre, des cernes confirmant un manque de sommeil ou du surmenage. Sa respiration était faible, il lui fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre le souffle passer la barrière des lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas cru que lui parler de sa sexualité la choquerait autant, il avait prévu un malaise ou une réelle engueulade. Mais là rien, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il avait vu les épaules de sa mère s'affaissaient comme si on lui enlevait un poids, un regard légèrement vide comme si elle avait échoué à une mission. Après qu'il lui ait dit, elle avait pris en quelques secondes dix années. Après ce léger blanc, le temps avait repris son rythme régulier, et elle était tombée dans ses bras, respirant fort, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant et affichée une expression de défaite.

Il serrait ses mains comme si lui même se raccrocher à quelque chose, il tremblait légèrement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, il leva les yeux pour croiser les regards peinés de ses deux amis, Juuta entra le premier suivit doucement par Ryo. Le jeune homme se mit à genoux en face de son ami, il espéra de pouvoir de nouveau voir ses yeux, mais son ami les avait détourné en contemplation à sa mère.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les genoux qui lui faisaient face:

- Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-il doucement.

La tête du kendoka s'affaissa cachant ainsi le visage d'Asuka sous ses mèches grises, des gouttes cristallines tombèrent sur les mains du mangaka. Celui-ci se redressa n peu et prit son ami dans ses bras, il le serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux de manière à le calmer un peu.

- Chut... Calme-toi Asuka, ce n'est pas ta faute, chut.. lui chuchota-t-il.

- Si... Justement, je n'aurais pas du, elle ne serait pas comme ça, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du être comme ça, s'effondra alors le plus grand.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es injuste, ce n'est pas vrai, arrête de dire ça, continua Ryo en couvents les deux autres de ses maigres bras.

...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh

Ce cri non plus n'allait pas pouvoir le calmer mais il lui avait fait du bien. Hiruma fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, il hésitait, et rare sont les fois où lui, Hiruma hésitait. Il tripotait son portable, l'ouvrait, le fermait.

Que devait-il faire? Pour lui le dire à quelqu'un serait, pas une honte ultime, mais surtout une faiblesse, il devait choisir avec intelligence à qui il le dirait, car il en avait besoin. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça.

D'un coup, il s'arrêta et se jeta en arrière pour atterrir sur le dos, les bras écartés sur la couette noire étalée sur son lit. Il soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran brillant de son portable pour le refermer une nouvelle fois. Il laissa glisser son regard dans sa chambre, il se releva sur ses coudes et il croisa les yeux pétillants du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur de manière qui lui plaisait peu. Pourquoi avait-il donc oublié de baisser l'écran de son ordinateur portable? Il se laissa retomber et ouvrit une nouvelle fois son portable. Avec son pouce agile, il fit quelques manœuvres pour tomber sur sa liste de contactes, il descendit dans celle-ci. Son pouce se stabilisa, la lumière de l'écran illuminait son visage, il fit une bulle avec le chewing-gum qu'il mâchait.

Pendant quelques minutes il resta dans cette même position, il était pensif. Puis dans un sursaut, il appuya sur le bouton. Sa respiration se fit saccader, le bruit de la sonnerie résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle lui semblait plus lente. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit le souffle de sa correspondante, il n'avait même pas entendu qu'elle décrochait.

"-Allo? demanda la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. Hiruma? Qui-a-t-il ? questionna la petite voix.

- Hu...Heu... Oui. Fuckin' Manager...

- Tu te sens bien? C'est bizarre que tu sois aussi hésitant, il y a un problème? reprit-elle.

- Dans 10 minutes tu es chez moi! prononça-t-il avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres malgré le fait qu'il était un peu tremblant, le fait qu'il la savait maudire son téléphone lui remonter le moral, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il devrait se mettre presqu'à nu devant elle plus tard.

Il avait pris sa décision et ne la changerait pas, Youichi Hiruma ne reculait jamais même devant les plus gros des problèmes si il n'y avait que 0,000001% de chance de réussite. Il était une homme lucide mais s'arrêtait que lorsque n'y avait vraiment aucun solution, là il n'avait simplement pas de réponse, pour la première fois, il ne contrôlait pas son destin. il sortit de sa chambre et arriva directement au salon-cuisine, son studio était relativement petit même s'il avait les moyens pour un grand, disons qu'il avait besoin de se sentir chez lui et surtout il ne voulait pas un plus gros qui pourrait attirer l'attention. Il ouvrit son mini-frigo et y attrapa une petite bouteille en plastique de thé, il but à même le goulot et s'appuya contre le lavabo en inox juste à côté.

Si le fait d'être gay, ou même là dans son cas plutôt bi, car il avait déjà été attiré physiquement par des demoiselles, l'angoissait à ce point c'est qu'il y avait des problèmes.

Trois coups secs le réveillèrent de sa contemplation de canapé, il jeta sa bouteille vide dans la poubelle et alla ouvrir. La demoiselle était essoufflée et ne se fit pas prié pour rentré. Il l'invita d'un geste dans sa chambre à s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau, il partit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la jeune fille regarda le meublement et autres, il revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il tenait avec trois doigts, il le mit en face de Mamori qui le prit dans ses mains en le remerciant. Aucun n'avait encore prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la bouche, les grands yeux verts hérités de ses gènes occidentaux le scrutaient dans les plus petites parcelles de son visage, elle analysait presque le comportement du jeune homme. Il détourna le visage pour éviter la sonde.

Le garçon soupira presque exaspéré et s'assit sur son lit en face de la jeune fille.

- Bon on ne va pas rester la trois piges à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, commença le blond, voilà le problème fuckin' manager, il est certain que tout ce que tu entendras ici ne devra pas sortir de ces murs, car soit on te croira folle, soit je ferais en sorte qu'on te croit folle, soit tu seras réellement folle, et démentir sera quelque chose de très très facile.

Un silence suivit cette première introduction, il fallait toujours des mises au point avant de discuter, Mamori acquiesça sachant pertinemment que tout ce qu'il avait dit ne serait pas un mensonge et que de toute façon essayer quoi que se soit contre Hiruma serait une perte de temps et courir vers un suicide lent et douloureux. De plus, le fait qu'il l'invite lui-même chez lui semblait vouloir dire que l'information qu'il allait lui révéler était relativement importante, cela attisa d'autant plus sa curiosité.

- Voilà, tu es une fille enfin, biologiquement du moins (sympa...), donc comme toutes les filles de ton âge, tu as eu ou as encore un grand amour et gnagnagna, comment ça fait? demanda-t-il un carnet en main.

- Tu... Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas?

- Non, mais si tu veux, je te soutire les informations que je veux en te menaçant, je te le dis tout de suite c'est vraiment moins plaisant, alors tu choisis, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mouai, je veux dire que c'est relativement personnel ce que tu me demandes là, et je ne dirais pas que notre relation va jusqu'à ce genre de confidence, cependant, je peux te parler des cas en général, c'est relativement facile, comme te le diras n'importe quel roman à l'eau de rose ou drama amoureux, il est dans mes capacités de te donner une réponse. Ah oui et laisse moi prendre mon temps, je profite du fait que tu me demandes de l'aide, c'est quelque chose de rare dont je me délecte. Je savoure, je savoure, souria alors la jeune femme en comprenant le problème.

Puis quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que la jolie rousse n'éclate de rire devant le regard mauvais du blond.

- Excuse moi, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à assimiler que tu sois amoureux de quelque, je la connais? questionna-t-elle soudainement vraiment curieuse de la vie sentimental du blond.

- Fuckin' Manager, tu es un peu trop présomptueuse tu ne trouves pas? dit-il menaçant.

- Oui, j'arrête, alors voilà, lorsque tu es amoureux, tu penses tout le temps à la personnes, les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, tu as envie de tout savoir de cette personne, mais tu as aussi envie d'être la seule personne qu'elle regarde, d'être son centre du monde, tu as envie de la toucher, de lui parler, d'écouter le son de sa voix, qu'elle devienne une obsession, un truc du genre je dirais.

Elle observa la réaction du visage du blond, celui-ci était devenu livide.

- Oh.. Mais alors... NON! Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Dans le fond il le savait, mais l'entendre dire d'une autre personne était toujours quelque chose de plus déstabilisant.

- C'est un garçon, dit-il d'une toute petite voix vraiment très inhabituelle.

Le temps que les neurones se connectent, quelques secondes passèrent encore avant le coup d'éclat:

- Attends.. C'est un garçon? Qui t'obsède, attends, ne me dis pas que c'est le copain de Juuta? Si? Oh mon dieu, un garçon! Un si mignon d'ailleurs..

Mamori ne tenait plus en place, c'était beaucoup trop pour sa petite tête, car dans sa vie de lycéenne même si elle ne racontait pas grand chose à ses copines, elle était tout de même friande des histoires que celles-ci lui racontaient. De plus autant d'informations d'un coup ça faisait littéralement fondre le cerveau.

- Mais tu vas te calmer fuckin' Rouquine! Punaise, je ne croyais pas que tu étais une commère dans l'âme. dit-il en écrivant dans son carnet noir.

- Non arrêtes, mais comprends-moi, c'est vraiment bizarre de me dire ça.. Bon, je t'écoute, enfin non, te connaissant je sais que je n'aurais rien d'autre, cependant, comptes-tu te déclarer?

Hiruma la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme un poisson sortit de son bocal. Jamais cette partie des choses ne lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Mamori s'empêcha d'exploser de rire sous la nouvelle face du démon qu'elle côtoyait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, elle arrêta de gigoter sur sa chaise en sentant son portable vibrait contre sa cuisse. Voyant toujours le jeune homme en réflexion, elle ouvrit le claper pour lire le message. Son sourire s'arrêta net.

- Hiruma? Si tu veux je peux te donner une bonne information là.

Le garçon releva ses yeux vers elle, ils avaient à son soulagement reprit du poil de la bête.

- Mon ami vient de m'envoyer un message me disant que le garçon qui te plait est à l'hôpital...

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase pour préciser les raisons de la présence du kendoka à l'hôpital, le démon n'était plus là, la porte était ouverte sans aucune protection et elle était seule dans l'appartement, elle se laissa donc complètement aller en souriant clairement.

En fin de compte c'était plutôt bien que cet être presque insensible tombe amoureux. Et puis avec ça, elle avait vu deux nouvelles facettes du visage démoniaque de celui qui contrôle son lycée. Elle se demandait quand même comment cela allait finir, mais elle priait tout de même pour que se soit bien. Mais ne sait-on jamais. Elle sortit de la maison en prenant la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, même si elle n'était pas verrouillée et elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas rester. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver à consoler Hiruma, cela aurait été quelque chose de vraiment trop surnaturel pour elle.


	6. Chapitre 6 FIN

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi ils appartiennent tous soit à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata soit à Aya Kanno, le "monde" et l'idée par contre c'est à moi (que je dis l'idée, je parle de mon histoire )**

**Genre:** Romance, amour, amitié, humour.

**CROSS OVER:** Eyeshield 21/Otomen

**Autre:** En fin de compte, voilà la fin de cette histoire, donc ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 FIN  
**

Ses poumons le brulaient de l'intérieur et pourtant il était un sportif. Il en était à son troisième hôpital et toujours pas de signe de Masamune.

Le blond soupira, il essayait de réguler sa respiration sinon il ne pourrait pas durer comme cela très longtemps. Le sac en plastique blanc le gênait aussi, il pendouillait et faisait du bruit. Puis d'un coup à un feu rouge piéton il s'arrêta. Il se tapa en front en se traitant d'imbécile et sortit son portable de sa poche. C'était très facile pour lui de retrouver le nom et adresse de l'hôpital s'il n'avait pas couru comme un abruti sans cerveau.

Après avoir taper sur quelques touches de son portable, il fut connecté au réseau de la maison des Masamune, en deux clics, il arriva sur l'historique des appels. Le dernier appel était d'un hôpital qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il s'insulta de nouveau avec quelques noms d'oiseaux. Il avait aussi complètement mit de côté que Asuka vivait dans l'autre moitié de la ville et qu'il avait cherché dans l'opposer. Mais comment cela se faisait qu'il devenait un crétin? Il pouvait pas devenir un Monta quand même.

Hiruma ne chercha pas plus loin, il avait le nom de l'hôpital. Il descendit sur la chaussée et tendit un bras en appelant un taxi. Le troisième qui passa devant lui étant enfin vide, le démon repassa les plaques d'immatriculations des deux premiers en se notant à lui-même qu'ils allaient payer son retard.

Le jeune homme donna le nom et menaça d'un joli flingue son conducteur:

"- Plus vite que ça. " avait-il dit.

Malgré son aspect extérieur sadique car il usait de son sourire de requin, Youichi Hiruma n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions, il se sentait mal. Il aurait du écouter Mamori développer mais son instinct avait répondu présent et maintenant il ne savait même pas dans quel état le kendoka. Il aurait pu être au bord de la mort (c'est pour ça qu'il était presque paniqué) ou avoir un simple rhum. Se sentir con, il savait qu'il allait se sentir con, il se sentait déjà comme tel, jamais il n'avait perdu son sang froid de cette manière. Cela le perturber beaucoup, il était vulnérable et n'aimait pas ça.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le garçon. Comment un simple être humain pouvait l'obséder à ce point là. Il était.. amoureux. Il le reconnaissait enfin pour lui-même. A cet instant son cœur se détendit. Se l'avouer lui procura un effet apaisant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait pour un homme qu'il ressentirait ce genre de chose. Un homme doux et naïf comme celui-ci.

Il s'était déjà une fois imaginé avec la jolie rousse, avec un caractère bien trempé qui pouvait lui faire face. Asuka... pourrait-il supporter ses envies? L'aimait-il seulement, avait-il une petite chance pour cela? Pour Mamori, il avait déjà déceler une espèce d'affection qu'elle entretenait dans leur engueulade journalière et confrontation habituelle, à vrai dire, lui aussi les apprécier, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle ne disait rien ou quand il y avait de la tension dans l'air. S'il en avait eu l'occasion il serait surement sortis avec elle. C'était devenu naturel pour lui de l'embêter, c'était peut-être une des seule personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant "une amie".

Il soupira de nouveau. Il stoppa son élan avec les deux sièges de devant lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Ok l'hôpital était à côté mais ça n'aurait pas été judicieux de sa par de se manger le par-brise. Il aurait bien voulu payé le conducteur mais n'avait pas on porte-feuille sur lui.

- Votre nom dépêchez-vous!

l'homme tremblant le lui donna.

- Bon je vous ai fait un virement avec du pourboire, travaillez-bien fuckin'flippette.

Il sortit de la petite boite en métal. L'air s'était adoucit, et il la nuit était tombée. L'entrée était lumineux d'un blanc brillant. Il n'attendit pas plus et couru vers l'accueil.

...

A peine Mamori posa son pieds sur son pallier, son portable sonna, un message de Juuta s'afficha sur l'écran.

"Mamo? Hiruma est prévenu? Tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il arrivait?

Juuta"

Mamori fronça les sourcils en enlevant ses chaussures.

"Il n'est pas encore arrivé? Bizarre, il est parti deux secondes après ton message de tout à l'heure.

Mamori"

Elle enleva son manteau et avança dans le couloir.

- Mamori, on mange vers 20h, dit sa maman de la cuisine.

La jeune fille acquiesça et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

"Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"

La jolie rousse réfléchit, Hiruma n'aurait pas normalement autant de retard. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devrait déjà y être depuis longtemps. Il aurait sorti d'on ne sait où un hélicoptère pour éviter les embouteillages et serait là-bas en claquant des doigts.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être.. C'est étrange dans tous les cas. "

Mamori se posa sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Hiruma, il est une personne important dans sa vie, et elle devait être une des personnages qui en savaient le plus sur lui. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours sympathique, elle ressentait toujours l'envie et le besoin de lui chercher des poux, c'était devenu pour elle comme un rituel depuis qu'elle était au lycée.

" Essaye de lui envoyer un message, peut-être que"

Peut-être que .. quoi?

Mamori poussa un petit hurlement de frustration, comment avait-il osé de ne pas finir son message?

La manager des Deimon se releva, couru dans les escaliers en essayant d'éviter de se rompre le cou en tombant. Arriver en bas elle cria:

- Désolée je sors!

Elle attrapa son manteau, enfila comme elle le pouvait ses chaussures tout en courant toujours dans l'allée, elle sautillait en avançant peu, ajusta son manteau, à cloche pied elle remettait ses chaussures. Sur son portable elle se connecta à internet pour connaitre l'itinéraire pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital... Ben quoi ils n'allaient pas la laisser en dehors de l'histoire si?

Il y avait donc le bus 62 à prendre, après elle connaissait le chemin.

...

Juuta était à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il n'aurait sinon pas eu le droit d'utiliser son portable à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le blond manipulateur n'était pas encore arriver et Mamori ne savait pas où il était. Étrange comme elle l'avait si bien soulignée. Il faudrait savoir si elle pouvait le contacter.

Il commença à rédiger son message lorsqu'un taxi s'arrêta en face de l'allée centrale. Cependant il ne l'avait pas vu, caractères après caractères, un long doigt entra dans son champ de vision alors que le clapet de son portable se referma sur ses doigts envoyant ainsi automatiquement son demi-message.

- Alors le chef à plan foireux, grinça le blond mince en face de lui, tu sais où est ton copain non? Tu m'accompagnes fukin'mangaka.

C'était clair, il n'y avait aucun choix de discussion dans cette demande. Le brun eu un petit sourire crispé et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Au moins le jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'accident, il s'était juste perdu. A cette idée le mangaka pouffa de rire sous le regard menaçant du démon. En un coup d'oeil il se calma mais l'idée que le blond se soit perdu le faisait bien rire.

Ils avaient trois étages à monter et quelques couloirs, l'amateur de shojo se risqua donc à demander:

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Asuka?

Non il ne brodait pas autour de sa question, il était direct car il voulait simplement savoir. De plus de cette façon, il le déconcertait un peu, enfin il espérait, et cela montrait aussi qu'il n'avait pas peur que son secret soit découvert, qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'il se sentait sur un pied d'égalité... Enfin d'égalité pas entièrement, il y avait certaines limites, mais presque.

Le blond lui lança un regard indéchiffrable comme il savait si bien les faire. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres laissant paraitre ses dents si particulières. A leur vu, Juuta pensa d'abord : "je me demande ce que ça fera lorsqu'ils s'embrasseront." puis il secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'il serait la "victime" de ce sourire.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Fukin' plagieur life?

Malgré un aspect extérieur sur de lui, Hiruma n'en menait pas large. Son ventre se tordait, ses jambes lui démangeaient. Il aurait voulu courir, il aurait voulu agressé le meilleur ami du kendoka pour savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital. Le fait que l'ami n'était pas complètement bouleversé était aussi une bonne indication et son rythme cardiaque ralentit un peu.

Le brun ne se laissa tout de même pas déconcerter, il sourcilla même pas, il soupira et aspira un bon coup pour répondre d'une voix normale.

- Comme ça, c'est mon ami après tout et je n'ai pas envie de t'emmener le voir juste pour qu'il soit encore plus blesser.

En disant cela, il s'arrêta pour faire face au blond, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et provoquait. Il ne savait pas ce que le blond pensait, au début, il croyait que le jeune homme était amoureux de son meilleur ami, mais plusieurs faits le faisaient douter. Pourquoi avoir prit autant de temps? Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas ce qu'il se passer? Comment une personne amoureuse pouvait avoir autant de prise sur soi, enfin si il était vraiment amoureux. Et Juuta n'avait pas envie d'amener le blond jusqu'à son ami si c'était pour qu'il soit encore plus blesser. Il devait donc savoir la vérité même si c'était avant le principal intéressé.

- Alors? demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange.

Hiruma n'avait pas envie de répondre, mettre à plat sa faiblesse devant un abruti ce n'était pas son but. Il lui aurait été facile de savoir où était celui qu'il cherchait, mais la provocation était là, il devait y répondre. Quelque chose le pousser dans ce sens. Le démon prit alors conscience d'une chose. Qu'il ne menait rien. Il n'avait aucune accroche sur ce qu'il se passait là. Les yeux du brun étaient durs, c'était bizarre même pour lui de les voir comme ça. Il avait vu une multitude de photos du garçon jamais il n'avait vu ce regard-là. Son regard ressemblait à ceux des joueurs, des joueurs ayant toute l'envie de gagner un match.

Il le sentait, celui-là ne le laisserait pas passer s'il ne répondait pas. De plus, le "encore plus blesser" l'intrigua et son inquiétude revint au galop.

- Je...

Le blond n'eut heureusement pas besoin de continuer car Ryo arriva de l'ascenseur un air affolé sur le visage. Elle fonça sur les deux hommes et s'accrocha à la veste d'un brun stupéfié.

- Ils.. Elle.. Là.. Faut y retourner!

Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas compréhensible, mais il y avait un problème. Mais cela avait l'air grave. Les deux garçons l'emmenèrent dans l'ascenseur pour remonter au troisième étage du bâtiment. Et cette fois, Hiruma ne cachait plus son inquiétude. Ce fait fit sourire le brun mais ne l'afficha pas car voir Ryo comme ça avait semé aussi chez lui un léger malaise.

L'ascenseur était lent, trop lent pour les trois personnes à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques longues secondes retentit le "dig" si particulier. Le premier qui se précipita dehors était le brun car le blond, même s'il était devenu un peu stupide du à l'amour il n'en était pas au point d'être complètement con et donc de s'afficher en courant hors de l'ascenseur sans savoir par où il fallait aller.

Le dit blond suivait donc à la trace. Ils approchaient d'une chambre où s'agglutiner devant plusieurs personnes en tenue blanche étant du personnel de l'hôpital et de là où ils étaient, on pouvait aussi entendre des cris, des objets qui s'écrasaient.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'indigna Juuta.

- Hé bien en fait, y'a la directrice qui s'est réveillée, marmonna la jeune fille présente.

Le brun s'arrêta net:

- Quoi?

- Elle a commencé à embêter Asuka, puis de fil en aiguille ça a dégénéré, et là, les infirmière font les paris et les médecins comptent les points. C'est vraiment intéressant.

- QUOI?

Le brun grogna et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Le blond n'ayant pas écouter l'explication courrait entre les hommes et femmes en blancs, il mitraillait le plafond et faisait ressortir son visage sadique et démoniaque. Juuta regarda la scène, il sourit en prenant Ryo par la taille pour la serre contre lui. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire maintenant. C'était à eux de se débrouiller.

- En fait, chuchota la brune en regardant aussi la scène, il a quoi dans son sac plastique blanc? questionna-t-elle.

Juuta baissa les yeux sur le sac ballotant de gauche à droite.

- Je sais pas, j'avais pas remarqué... On va voir?

...

- Mais... Maman... Ah! Arrêtes! Cria le kendoka en évitant un coussin. Tu vas te fatiguée!

- ASUKA! Ne me donnes pas d'ordre! Je suis la seule qui en a le droit! Je le sais... JE LE SAVAIS! Tu continuais à me tromper! s'insurgea une nouvelle fois la directrice.

Toutes sortes d'objets volaient dans la pièce, c'était pour Asuka presqu'à se demander comment il se pouvait que sa mère ait autant de munitions de son côté, il ne se rappelait vraiment pas qu'il y avait des ballons dans la chambre.

Sa mère arracha de son bras l'aiguille qui y était enfoncé, le garçon eut un petit cri de stupeur.

- Maman, calmes-toi s'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

- Bon dieu mais qu'ai-je fais pour ça? Pourquoi ? J'ai vraiment la POISSE c'est pas possible autrement! J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il y avait une embrouille.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes autour d'Asuka, il regardait sa mère, elle était en colère, il se sentait penaud, il la décevait encore une fois. Elle était une femme forte par obligation, et même si on pouvait penser que sa manière de faire était relativement dur, elle ne voulait au fond que son bien à lui, et avoir pour elle la fierté d'une réussite. Elle voulait juste être une bonne mère.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, calmes-toi, susurra le jeune homme.

- SI! C'est à cause de ton père, j'aurais du le voir, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça!

Elle s'était calmée, elle ne lui lançait plus de choses, ses épaules s'étaient recourbés, elle semblait complètement abattu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu aimes les hommes? Qu'ai-je fais de mal? Aurais-je du te laisser faire de la couture?

- Maman... Je n'aime pas LES hommes, j'en aime un et c'est amplement suffisant et compliqué comme ça. Si tu m'avais laissé ou pas faire ce que j'aime n'aurait pas changer pour autant, ou peut-être si, je ne l'aurais pas rencontrer après une de nos nombreuses disputes à ce sujet. Je..

- C'est donc bien m'a faute...

Sous un élan de violence la femme attrapa la lampe de chevet et la jeta sur son fils. Asuka ouvrit grand les yeux comme tétanisés, en voyant l'objet lui foncer dessus, il ferma les yeux instinctivement. Il sentit alors un bras lui saisir la tête pour enfoncer celle-ci dans la poitrine d'une personne. Le choc n'arriva pas. La personne qu'il l'avait aidé cependant eu un mouvement d'avancement avec le bruit d'un objet qui s'enfonce dans un corps.

Asuka ouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard croisa dès l'ouverture deux billes noirs qui le regardaient avec profondeur. L'homme blond qui lui faisait face resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules , il essayait de lui faire un sourire encourageant assez affligeant d'ailleurs. Mais à peine eut-il comprit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, le démon tourna de l'œil avec faiblesse et lui tomba dans les bras, évanoui.

- Oh. Oh non..

Sa mère descendit de son lit affolé pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Je .. Je ne voulais pas

Elle s'approcha pour atteindre le lycéen. Mais Asuka se tourna en faisant une barrière avec son corps.

- Ne le touches pas, s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Très rapidement un médecin entra ainsi que le couple qui faisaient partir le reste du personnel.

- Vous, jeune homme, amenez-le sur le lit là, dit le médecin en faisant se coucher la directrice.

- Attention à la tête. Infirmières, je crois que ce garçon a besoin de se faire recoudre l'arrière du cuir chevelu. Venez, aidez moi à le transposer correctement sur le brancard, nous allons l'amener à salle de soin. D'après l'ouverture, la blessure fait trois centimètres de longueur sur environ un et demi de large. La profondeur fait à peu prés zéro virgule huit millimètres. Vous autres restez ici s'il vous plait, et ne vous inquiétez pas de ce que j'ai vu c'est une simple perte de connaissance, et à mon avis il n'y a pas de problème cérébral. Il se réveillera même pendant que je le recoudrais je pense. Il sentira rien je vous rassure.

Le médecin se releva après son examen rapide, et se bougea pour aider les infirmières de faire passer le garçon sur le brancard.

- Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Le pauvre garçon, je ne sais même pas qui il est. En plus j'ai failli te blesser. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Asuka s'assit sur le lit de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras comme on console un enfant après une bêtise.

Sur une chaise, Ryo et Juuta regardaient la scène, le garçon pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se soient les deux ouverts.. enfin de façon psychologique. La jeune fille assise sur ses genoux laissait son regard dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rencontre un sac de plastique blanc. Elle défit l'étreinte de son amoureux pour aller prendre le sac.

- Tu crois qu'on a le droit de regarder?

Son petit-ami lui répondit dans un haussement d'épaules.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ouvrit le sac, et une drôle de stupeur s'installa sur son visage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda curieusement son ami.

- Arg, ça donne vraiment l'impression qu'il voulait empoisonner Asuka, répondit-elle en sortant du sac un objet cubique contenant un aliment couleur vert foncé légèrement teinté orange. Je crois que ça se mange, continua-t-elle en fixant le pot. Asuka? Tu peux jeter ça, la poubelle est de ton côté.

A l'appelle de son nom, le jeune releva son visage du cou de sa mère, il le tourna vers son amie, et se figea en voyant le pot.

- Qui a ramené ça? demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

- Heu.. Ben c'est l'autre blond qui l'avait. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre.

Au fond de lui-même, Asuka sentit une douce chaleur le submerger, son coeur se serrait encore plus. Il prit le pot, récupéra la cuillère en plastique transparente qui était tombée du sac, et mangea. Il était heureux. Une énorme bouffée de bonheur le submergea alors qu'il dégustait cuillère par cuillère son flan.

Ryo se réinstalla sur les cuisses de son amoureux, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tu crois que c'est un truc entre eux?

- je ne vois aucune autre raison à la joie que je vois sur son visage, répondit le brun en souriant.

Alors qu'il allait la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, un cri les troublèrent tous.

- AHHHH, j'ai raté la scène c'est ça? Ah punaise, dire que je voulais savoir le dénouement de mes yeux, toujours à la traine.. Mais punaise, pourquoi avoir foutu l'arrêt de bus aussi loin de l'hôpital aussi? C'est complètement stupide. M'enfin m'enfin.. Alors? Il s'est passé quoi? Vu l'état de la pièce je dirais que ça s'est mal passé, mais la tête que tire.. heu.. Oups, désolée, Juuta? Comment il s'appelle ton copain? Oh mon dieu je ne me reconnais pas. Excusez-moi, mais comme je connais un peu Hiruma c'est un peu inhabituelle comme situation, et puis quand on m'envoie un message même pas terminé, qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure? Hein Juuta?

- Ah Mamori, dit timidement le dit Juuta, excuse, je t'ai complètement oublié. Et non ça ne s'est pas passé comme j'ai l'impression que tu comprennes, Hiruma Youichi est en train de se faire recoudre l'arrière du crâne, et sinon, ben tu n'a rien loupé. Tiens assis-toi sur ce lit à côté, continua le jeune homme en désignant le lit en face de celui de la maman d'Asuka où Hiruma avait été couché quelques minutes auparavant. Bon, Asuka, Ryo, je vous présente Mamori, c'est une amie d'avant que je déménage dans cette partie de la ville et elle est dans la classe du démon.

- Attends, recoudre? Pourquoi donc? Ils se sont pas battus quand même.

- Non, c'est de ma faute, coupa la voix de Mme Masamune, j'ai lancé une lampe sur mon fils, les brisures qui restent encore là, et c'est votre ami qui l'a reçu. Je m'excuse de ce geste, mais si j'ai en partie compris, c'est lui ton Otomen, Asuka?

Il y eut un petit silence.

- "Otomen"? demanda la rousse ne connaissant pas ce terme.

Et cela déclencha chez le brun un fou rire des plus incontrôlable.

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que le terme Otomen ne va pas du tout pour ce gars là. Et oui, ce gars doit être aussi mâle que possible, il fait du football Américain, et il est aussi manipulateur que vous et même plus sournois que quiconque.

- Qu..

- Maman, arrête d'utiliser ce mot dans un sens péjoratif, je ne comprends pas qu'un homme ne peut pas aimer faire la cuisine, les plus grands pâtissiers sont des hommes! Et ne pense pas de mal de lui s'il te plait, il est un peu étrange je dois l'avouer, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec le fait qu'il te ressemble un peu.

- Oh, mais donc ça veut dire que..

- Tais-toi Fuckin' Manager, trancha une vois bien connu dans la pièce.

Le blond se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte et un énorme bandage lui barrait la tête.

- C'est à moi de le dire.

Il s'approcha oscillant un peu vers le kendoka. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou sans que celui-ci ne put esquisser un geste, il stoppa ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle du garçon plus grand, il susurra contre celles-ci "Je t'aime" pour que ce ne se soit audible que pour le destinataire de ces mots. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sentit son cœur bondir et le rouge lui monter aux joues, cependant il répondit d'un rapide "Moi aussi, je t'aime." Et dans le quart de second qui suivit, malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, le blond toucha de ses lèvres celles de son compagnon avec une douceur des plus extrêmes, c'était chaste et doux, alors qu'un sentiment d'amour profond déferlé entre leur deux corps.

Le démon se décolla doucement de l'autre jeune homme. Il le tira vers lui pour se coller, et il passa sa tête à côté pour faire face à la femme assise dans son lit. Il frissonna un peu avant de commencer à parler lorsqu'il sentit les bras musclés du kendoka se refermaient sur son dos pour s'accrocher sur ses vêtements.

- Savez-vous Fukin'Mégère que votre mari n'est jamais devenu une femme et qu'il fait de très bonnes pâtisseries en les faisant avec l'amour qu'il nourrit pour vous? ricana-t-il.

* * *

Alors? que dites-vous de la fin? J'essayais du mieux que j'ai pu de la faire la moins dramatique et le plus drôle, mais je dois avouer que les facteurs que j'avais donner aux chapitres précédents m'ont un peu restreint dans la débilité ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais je sais, Hiruma ne sera jamais aussi mielleux (encore que.. on ne sait jamais). N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est un peu triste de n'avoir eu qu'un retour sur cette fiction, donc je ne sais pas trop si ça va ou si c'était vraiment naze... m'enfin si vous avez lu jusqu'ici c'est que ça vous a au moins un peu plus.. ou pas si vous n'avez pas aimé la fin. Bref laissez un avis s'il vous plait. ^^


End file.
